The quest to find myself
by Maya49
Summary: Bubbles has always lead a perfect life, no problems no nothing, but secretly to her there has always been a void that was never filled. Will meeting a new mysterious boy change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**What goes around comes around**

Professor Utonium was in the kitchen trying his best to make the perfect breakfast that all of his girls would like, he combined sweet muffins, sour pickles and eggs and tried to make something good and new but so far no luck. He had always had this trouble so he had to make separate things for all the girls, for Buttercup hates sweet things and loves sour things like pickles and lemons. Bubbles on the other hand loved to eat anything that was not sour and mostly sweet things like candy's and muffins. Blossom...well she hated both sweet and sour and liked to eat anything that was in between. Professor heaved a heavy sigh. _I guess this is what they mean when they say what goes around comes around_ after all the girls weren't normal they were created by the professor himself. He had added sugar, spice and everything nice. Which might be the reason that the girls had tastes the way they did.

Suddenly professor heard a thump! He got startled, he looked behind him and sighed of relieve. "It's only you bubbles! You scared me out of my whit! Now I though we already had the talk about jumping around in the house."

"Sorry professor!" "Aw... it's okay anyways are you excited about your first day of 8Th grade?" "Oh professor am I!" Suddenly there was a strange negative aura in the room, both professor and bubbles shook a bit and got goose bumps, they turned around only to find a very grumpy buttercup staring at them.

"H.h.hey buttercup, honey are you excited about the f.f.first day of school?" said the professor stammering

"What does it look like professor!" muttered buttercup. Everyone in the household knew that buttercup was totally not a morning person, she was actually pretty darn scary in the morning, not that she wasn't at night too but..still.

_Same old buttercup_ thought bubbles smiling. "Hey professor!" said blossom coming down to breakfast. "Good morning blossom" said the professor cheerfully. As soon as everyone was done with breakfast they all headed out to school.

"Bye professor!" they all said together and headed out the door to walk to school. They could all fly but they had decided that whenever they were going to school they would walk; they did want to feel a bit normal considering the fact that they were the town heroes who had super powers! As they were about to enter the school a boy named Sammy came to bubbles.

"You are an ugly faggot!" said Sammy Bubbles who was quite sensitive started to feel sad. "Fuck of Sam!" said buttercup. "I hope you die!" said Blossom. Sam walked of looking towards them and saying "fuck you". "Um...Sam...I think you might want to..." but it was too late Sam ran right into a stop sign. _Well I tried to warn him...what goes around comes around... definitely!_

Authors Note:

That might not be the best piece of writing but I hope you had as much fin reading it as I had writing it!

_maya_


	2. Chapter 2

Inspiration usually comes during work rather then before it

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles laughed all the way to school at the klutzy Sammy. Soon Townsville Middle School was in view, and all Three girls stepped in. They went to the boards to check what classes they were in, and as usual they were all in the same class of Mrs.Shore. Blossom and Bubbles high fived each other happily and cheerfully but then they heard buttercup groan.

"Oh man!! I'm always stuck with the Two of you!!" "Buttercup, sending off a bad aura not a good sign!!!" said bubbles laughing. Blossom and Bubbles had to literally drag Buttercup inside the classroom. Bubbles quickly eyed everyone in the classroom, she could see princess sitting up front bragging to everyone about her new dress, the typical Mojo Jojo whining about how they shouldn't have posted a law about villains attending school, some typical normal kids she knew, fuzzy playing his guitar, a cute black haired boy who was extremely strong and...wait a minute hold up! Bubbles eyed the boy, he was apparently listening to his mp3 player, eyes closed..she had never seen him. _I should introduce myself it's only polite_, she thought. So while Buttercup and Blossom were catching up with old friends, Bubbles went to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Bubbles what's yours?" she asked with a cheerful smile. The boy eyed her looking at her like she was some kind of alien who didn't belong to earth. "Um... mister hi I'm bubbles, are you new here because if you are I can introduce you to tons of people and we can all be friends and.." The boy cuter her before she could continue. " Are you dumb can't you see that I don't want to talk to you!" " Psh...that is very rude if I do say so myself, fine don't talk! At least tell me your name!" " The name is would you please get lost."

Bubbles walked off angrily, only to realize that there were no more seats left and everyone was either already seated or getting seated, the only place left was beside the rude boy so she sat beside him. As for the boy well to her it seemed like he didn't really care and he ignored her as usual.The teacher Mrs.Shore came in and gave them an English assignment and that too on the first day of school!

"Class I want you all to write a poem about something you like something that fascinates you or you would like to learn about!" She asked for someone to give an example and Mojo Jojo raised his hand. "Yes Mojo."

"Ahhem. Taking over the world is so C'est la vie, taking over the world is joy-us! Killing everyone in our path destroying and destructing! Someday I shall rule the world!! BWAHAHAHA!" " Very...orignal mojo um you can sit down now."

I secretly wondered what am I going to do my poem on or rather who am I going to do my poem on, I was so confused how was I supposed to work when I didn't even know my subject. Oh well inspiration usually comes during work rather then before it so lets get to work!


	3. Chapter 3

Character is how you act when no one is around

Bubbles started walking out of school to get home, it had been a great first day, well except for the pessimistic Green eyed boy. She had only tried to be nice, what the heck was his problem? Buttercup and Blossom had stayed back at school and wouldn't be back until 5' o clock that evening because of the basketball tryouts. Still Bubbles, couldn't help but think that she had seen the boy somewhere, she had a terrible memory, but still she knew that she had seen him somewhere, the question was where? Bubbles sighed deeply and walked home alone. When she got home she told the professor about the tryouts and went to her room to get a little rest. Bubbles knew how much her sisters loved her, but she couldn't help but feel extremely weak always, it was like she was the weakest in the group. Too naive, too sweet as Buttercup liked to call it, but Bubbles didn't get it, what's wrong in being nice?

That day at around 4:30 pm the phone rang, Bubbles went to get it, it was the mayor. "Bubbles, we've got major trouble, there are some kind of strange people flying in the air and robbing banks, we don't know who these people are but you've got to get them fast!"

Bubbles got scared, she wanted to say can't you wait 30 minutes, until my sisters get back, but she knew the answer to that, the city could never wait 30 minutes when someone was practically destroying it, in Thirty minutes the whole town would be destroyed! "Bubbles are you still there?" the mayor said.

"Huh.." Bubbles snapped out of daydreaming to reality. "I'll be right there mayor!"

Bubbles flied out of the house, slowly and while feeling extremely scared, she finally got to the middle of the town where apparently the robberies were happening. She searched around, suddenly she felt like someone was behind her, quick as a rabbit Bubbles turned around and saw them. After so many years she saw the, last time was in kindergarten and now she recognized them as soon as she saw them. They were there alright, it was no dream. The Rowdyruff boys.

She remembered them like the back of her hand, they were counterparts created by Mojo Jojo, they were exactly like the power puff girls except for the fact that the powepuff were good they were evil, the Power puffs were girls and they were well. Boys. Boomer was made to be her counterpart, Brick for Blossom and the last and most powerful Butch for Buttercup.

"Well, well look who we have here!" said Brick laughing evilly.

"Could it be the weakest power puff, where are your sisters, or is the little weakling going to run away crying on her own!"

Bubbles however didn't pay any attention to Brick instead she focused intently on Butch. She stared into his emerald Green eyes and that's when it hit her! The guy from her class, the extremely rude boy! The one with the mp3, this was him!

" You, you're from homeroom! Your that rude fancy pants! Let me tell you it I so very rude to just, act like that, were you even paying attention to the teacher. Well her name is Mrs. Shore by the way. Are your brothers in the school? Well my sisters are, my favorite color is green did you know that I bet you didn't and.."

"You talk too much! How can you just babble on and on, annoying" he said in a cool tone.  
"Eh!?" I said shocked.

Suddenly I felt two people beside me, it was my sisters, oh phew! Now I wouldn't have to fight them alone! I watched as Buttercup glared at Butch and Blossom did at Brick. Then I turned to look in front of me and saw Boomer looking at me teasingly. I grinned and waved hi to him. Well it's only polite, then the whole group stared at me, my sisters and the rowdyruff boys in shock.

"Bubbles, they're our enemies, you don't be friendly, you glare!" said Blossom clearly annoyed. All the Rowdyruff boys pointed and laughed except for of course Butch, he just lightly smirked.

"Well it's only polite.." I said and slightly pouted. Boomer flew up to me, put his arms around my shoulder and whispered in my ear. " I don't really mind you that much babe."

"Um..thanks but could you please take your hands off my shoulders" I smiled sweetly then within a second flipped him down to the ground without warning and smiled. "Not that weak now am I?"

So the battle started me against Boomer. I sighed and muttered to myself, _how come I always fight weak to weak? I wish I could break that Butch's nose, that's not very polite bubbles, thank god no one can hear me otherwise they would all think of me as rude! _I got ready to charge against Boomer again, I was flying into him when I hit something hard instead, I looked up and saw Butch looking straight down at me.

"What in the world.."

"Well you wanted to break my nose well go ahead and try" said Butch coldly.

"How did you…" but before I could continue, he swiftly grabbed me with one hand and pinned me against the wall. I looked around but could not see Buttercup or Blossom, we had flown far away from them. What was this guy.

"Excuse me mister but let me tell you this is very rude, have you read manner by caroline hine, I must tell you it's a very good book, fun read too, it has crosswords and puzzles, do you like puzzles I love puzzles, aren't they great, well puzzles were invented by.." before I could continue my mouth got shut, how did such a miracle happen? Well before I could continue I felt a pair of lips locked on mine. The feeling was strange yet nice. After 30 seconds Butch backed out and said "You talk too much kitten". And he flew off. Leaving me there confused.

"Shoot I forgot about Buttercup and Blossom" muttered Bubbles and started to fly home, knowing that the fight was probably over by now. As she flied home she was in a very puzzled and confused state of mind.

Authors Note:

This is the beginning of major fuzziness a lot more fuzziness to come!

Maya


	4. Chapter 4

Excellence is not a skill, it's an attitude

As soon as I stepped into my room, I got bombarded by my Two sisters, both of them filling me up with questions, like, where were you and Butch? Why did Butch fight you?Could it be you're a zombie and the last most stupid one did you run out of lip gloss. I stared at both my sisters, what would I tell them, that Butch pinned me against a wall, kissed me on my lips that too passionately for Thirty seconds, then said you talk too much and called me a kitten. Now although I knew I could trust my sisters with absolutely anything, this was something that needed to be a secret at least for now.So I did what any normal girl would do, I lied.

" Um...Butch just tried to go one on one with me so that he could um...make me weak because he thought that ..er...I was stronger then his brother Boomer, that's it yeah!"

"That faggot, using a dirty trick on our sister, I'll get him next time!" said Buttercup with passion, Blossom didn't leave any comments, but instead just nodded and looked at me suspiciously. Okay I should have seen this coming, in our whole household, Buttercup is the one that uses Muscle instead of Brains and Blossom was the one that used Brain, she was the smartest! Me, heck I was nothing' special, I was just in the middle. Either way, I knew that Blossom didn't completely believe my story but thankfully didn't say anything.

We all went to bed and got some sleep and the next morning it was off to school again. I still hadn't figured out who to do my poem on but thankfully the project wasn't due today. I went to English class and sat down on my seat. I had almost forgotten that Butch went to the same school as me, that is until he sat down next to me. As per usual, Butch ignored me, every time I looked at him I couldn't help myself but get to a slight blush but he always acted like nothing happened and did the only thing every Butch on earth does, he ignored me.

Mrs. Shore stepped in the classroom and made announcement that automatically made me grin widely without me even noticing. Apparently we were going on a field trip to go hiking! I loved hiking, although I sucked at it, got lost tons of times I still loved it. The smell of fresh air, birds chirping! Oh how excited I was, and apparently Butch noticed it as soon as I cracked my grin, he looked at me and cocked his eyebrow for a second. Well at least there was some progress.

"Alright can someone please explain the rules of mount homians hiking rules?" Mrs. Shore asked. No one raised there hand well except for me, I eagerly raised my hands and got picked. "Yes bubbles, would you please tell us."

"Okay, firstly your going hiking so as to the obvious you need hiking boots or rain boots depending on the weather. Bring packed lunch, healthy and nutritious because you will need a lot of energy, bring sunscreen, bug spray, a hiking pack, heavy yet light. Bring friends, well you need friends to keep you company everyone has friends, speaking of which have you seen the show friends, oh it was so touching actually friends comes from the Latin word.." I got cut off by Mrs.Shore "Um thank you bubbles I think I will take it from her..."

I sat down embarrassed and I thought in my head _I was rambling again..._butch looked at me and smirked, I made sure that no one was looking and stuck my tongue out at him. Butch narrowed his eyebrows and went back to listening to the teacher. She said that as to the obvious we needed partners, but this year we wouldn't get to select our own partners because that way we'd just pick people we knew and she wanted us to meet new people. Mrs. Shore went to each table with a basket that had all our names folded in it. One person from each table picked two papers and the person who's name was on the phh.

I was shocked to see Butch's name on my paper. Butch got Buttercup...this was a dilemma indeed. "Well Butch since you know neither Bubbles nor Buttercup you can pick either one of them. The person who is left will need to go alone." I hung my head, I knew he was going to pick buttercup hands down, let's face it those guys had chemistry going on, besides they were the same. Why would he want to go with a rambling girly girl like me when he could go with Buttercup a tomboy like himself. The world might as well end, Bubbles the terrible hiker was going to get lost in the wood on her own.

Suddenly I heard a deep voice take my name, I recognized that voice, I turned around to find Butch.  
"Excuse me Butch, I didn't hear you" said Mrs.Shore

"I said I want to be bubbles partner." Butch said calmly. Buttercup's eyes popped out in horror like she had been dissed badly or something, so did mine I looked at Butch wide eyes, he just stared at me with those green emerald eyes for a minute. Then looked away. I looked at Buttercup and she seemed plain angry, I wondered if she was mad at me, I certainly hoped not.

When I got home that day I went up to my room and found buttercup, sitting there dribbling a basketball.

"Um..Buttercup about today...I'm sorry.." she looked at me confused.

"Bubbles, honey you don't need to be sorry. If it's about the Butch thing it's totally cool, I know why he did it, besides if I went with him he would just try and attack me and make my hiking trip no fun. I'm glad your going with him" she said and smirked.

I pouted, but then I quickly rushed over to Buttercup and hugged her, whispering in her ear I said _your the best sister ever _. I know she said and hugged me back, although she was a tomboy, with somewhat disgusting food habits, and although she was like a demon in the morning, she was the most cherished sister I had and I was thankful for that. Now I just wondered how my camping trip would turn out, I got all giddy and couldn't sleep all night!

Authors note:

Aw, writing these is so much fun for me, I've been looking for a ButchxBubbles, but only found one that was really good to read on anyways I hope this makes all Butchx Bubbles fans happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Stand up for what you Believe is Right, Even if you stand alone

I was all packed up and ready to go hiking, I saw the school bus pull up in front of my house and I stepped in. The bus driver smiled at me and told me to go sit beside my partner, I looked for Butch and saw him sitting at the back, he looked up at me, his eyes narrow as I grinned and waved hi to him. I walked up and sat next to him. He concentrated and focused on my house. I waved my hands in front of him, so he would come back to reality from day dreaming. He was still the same listening to his mp3, just sitting there, he was wearing green baggy pants and a tight white t-shirt.

" What song are you listening to?" I asked trying to be friendly.He looked at me and told me he was listening to the apple band.

"Ah...cool, apple band, I love apples, theirs red ones and green ones and the yellow one, oh the yellows are the best! Have you ever seen a worm come out of a apple, i have it was so nasty! My cat used to like apples, apples are so good, did you know the name apple come from.." before I could continue he placed a finger on my lips and took one of his mp3 ear phones and put it in my ear, he turned up the volume and so it was for the rest of the ride. I fell asleep without realizing it, when my eyes slightly opened we were halfway there and I noticed my head was resting against his hard chest, he smelled really good, I wondered what perfume it was but didn't bother to wake up, I felt him run his hand through my blond hair, I giggled slightly, he must have thought I was asleep. That caught us both by shock and I got up. The bus stopped and we had reached our destination.

I got out of the bus and smelled the fresh air, well we got a bit settled took our bags and started to hike side by side, I was feeling confident so I said I would take care of all the directions...well apparently that wasn't a very good idea. In around five minutes Butch cleared his throat and said " I don't see any signs why don't you just admit that we're lost!" I laughed nervously.

"It's not like we're going to die, I'm sure that if we use our brains we can erm.." but I couldn't make up a lie, it was getting dark and soon it would be hard to find our way back.

"The best thing to do it just stay where we are then someone will find us, if we move around we'll just get more lost" I nodded in agreement.

Then suddenly I heard someone cry, crying for help, they sounded in pain. " Oh god, someone needs help, poor things they might be hurt, I have got to go help!"

"Bubbles, don't be dumb, there are tons of weird insects out here, getting yourself lost for someone else is stupid!" Bubbles looked at him up and down. "No, no it's not right to let someone suffer for my own selfish needs when I could very much help!" Butch rammed his hand against a tree and I was shocked. "Fuck Bubbles, that your fucking problem, your too nice, you need to be selfish sometimes, why the hell are you so fucking naive, it's driving me nuts!"

" I want to help people, if everyone helps everyone we can all be at peace and.." I got cut before I could continue. Butch pinned me against the tree and said "Why must you purposefully put your self in danger, darling let me tell you one thing right now you.are.driving.me.insane" "I'm helping that man and that is final Butch!"

I flew off not caring that I was alone, not caring that my sense of direction was terribly bad, I was going to stand up for what I thought was right, and I didn't care if Butch joined me or if he didn't. I started screaming "anybody there". I started getting a reply and I followed the voice. I landed on the ground and saw a guy maybe in his 30's. I landed.

"Excuse me mister are you ok?" I said, he looked okay to me he was healthy and even smiling devilishly. He came up to me and started touching my shoulders. "Your going to have a real good time tonight" I got scared as heck, he was not injured, he just tricked me into getting there. "Help, pervert!" I yelled but no one was there, the nights darkness surrounded me. He came closer to me, he got closer to kissing me I just closed my eyes in distress, he was so close that I could smell his foul breath..but suddenly the smell changed instead I smelled a perfume that I had smelled earlier today. I opened my eyes and in front of me I saw Butch standing there, his eyes looking fierce as he lifted the man by his shirts collar. The man looked scared, Butch punched him in the face and then turned around to face me. I was so much in shock, I will not cry, I repeated in my head, but I couldn't help it tears rose in my eyes and I cracked right there in front of Butch, I cried into his hard chest. What was more shocking was that Butch put his arms around me gently and kissed my temple.

I just let myself melt away in his chest as he picked me up and started to fly to our previous spot. He gently put me down and started to wipe my tears away. No words were exchanged none yet the silence was not awkward instead it was comforting and I liked that. Butch neatly tucked my hair behind my ears. Finally I spoke, yes I broke the silence. "I'm sorry...I should've listened to you.. but the way you said it didn't make sense you have to admit, we should all learn to admit, that's something we're supposed to learn when we're 2 but somehow due to the scientific theory..." yet again I got cut off from Butch's laughing, wow did he just laugh, for the first time in history she heard Butch laugh! He looked at me with his Green eyes and said "How can a person ramble so much bubbles, your one interesting person"

"Guess we're staying here till tomorrow morning huh?" I said sadly.  
"Seems so" he said returning to his normal state "What you did for me today no really thank you.." "No problem angel, now you owe me something." I groaned tiredly "And what might that be?" "I'll have to think about it.." he said.

"Can I ask you a question.." I asked and Butch looked at me quizzically "Depends on what the question is."

"That day when we were fighting...how did you know that I wanted to break your nose and fight you but no Boomer, when I only thought it in my head?"

" I'm a Rowdyruff boy give me some credit as to the obvious I have powers, I can read minds" I looked at him, my eyes wide with interest _great now he can read my mind too, what is he superman, hmph snobby pants. _

" I heard that, how can a person be so forgetful seriously" he said looking at me once again like I was an alien. "Sorry" I replied.

The stars were beautiful that night..I rested my head on Butch's shoulder. I didn't know what he thought of me, was I his lover or did he just kiss me out of pity. All these things confused her so she decided to leave them all behind and fell asleep on his shoulder and his perfume still smelled the same.

Authors Note:

Oh god I was as excited to write this chapter as Bubbles was to go hiking! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Practice makes perfect but nobody's perfect, so why practice?

Bubble heard Blossom screaming her name, come on Bubbles the city's in trouble. Did she find her way back from the forest with Butch, yes, it was pretty easy, if they flew up in the daylight they could easily see the exit and entrance. Bubbles got ready to fight yet another battle, with who knows who. She got out of the house and started to fly with her sisters.

"Bubbles you check near the drunk barn, Blossom you look near the bank and I'll look near the park" said buttercup, both the sisters nodded and headed to their designated spots, to find out just what was causing all the trouble. Bubbles flew around but did not find any source of trouble, she was extremely tired from looking, their was trouble going on alright but she just didn't know just who or what was causing it.

"Tired already babe? Well that's a shame." Bubbles got startled after hearing the voice and looked behind her and there she saw Boomer.

"Oh Boomer it's only you!" said Bubbles in relief. "Oy! Babes as a villain that is like destroying my dignity! Besides you know that we're supposed to be fighting right?" said boomer with a pouty face.

"Oh yeah...well then get ready to be beat up boo-my boy" said Bubbles smirking.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you cutie" said Boomer with a tease and so the battle was on.

**Buttercups POV**

I walked around the parks but saw nothing, then suddenly I felt a presence, I quickly turned around and there I saw Butch. As usual he had a cold look on his face. His emerald green eyes shined in the sun and he looked kinda sexy by the way his hair was done and the nice smell he had. Wait, what the...snap out of it buttercup, he's the enemy and you fight the enemy, but before that she had some questions.

" That day, where did you take bubbles?" said Buttercup, both Blossom and Buttercup could tell when Bubbles was lying and when she told them about where Butch had taken her and about the whole he tried to make her weak thing was the worst lie she had every heard but she didn't want to embarrass her sister so she had let it go.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, I don't think it's any of your business where I took her, she was never harmed by me and that's all you need to know" said Butch with a smirk.

" Okay then answer One thing for me, why did you pick her over me when it was time to pick partners, I think both of us know by now at least that Bubbles sucks at hiking no offense and that you would much rather enjoy attacking me and going with me because as counterparts we are more compatible." she said, Buttercup had actually felt a tingle of jealousy, what did that stupid Bubbles have that she didn't?

" Buttercup, since you and I are exactly alike I know that for that question if I tell you the truth, you would completely breakdown, I don't want to ruin my fight by a girly breakdown it is truly sickening, because to be honest, you and I have something that's the same, we get jealous very quickly and let it get to our head. Aren't I right?" Buttercup got lost in thought, deep inside she knew he was right but..but.. Butch tried to hit Buttercup but she dodged it and so their fight began.

**Back to Bubbles**

Bubbles stood at the corner of the grocery shop's rooftop, breathing heavily, Boomer on the other hadn't was not on the edge of the rooftop but he was right in front of Bubbles, he was also out of breath. Bubbles was fascinated, he had grown stronger, last time she fought him he had been on the same level as her but now he seemed harder to defeat. Bubbles was out of breath and exhausted which meant she couldn't fly for the next hour, apparently Boomer had done some research and knew that. She was at the edge of life and death. If boomer wanted he could push her any moment and she would fall, possible die.

"Any last words sweet heart?" said Boomer with a grin but in his eyes there was an uncertainty as if he didn't want to but had to.

"Yes actually I do have last words, um..I want every one of my friends to live peacefully and not fight also I want Mr.octopus with me before I die, do you know the story of Mr.octopus, I got him when I was 5, he's my best friend, Buttercup laughs at me because he is a stuffed animal but still he is my best friend, I love the color purple, he is purple, purple is the color of grapes and.." she was cut of from her babbling.

"Sweetie that's a mighty long list don't you think?" said Boomer with a smirk.

"OK, push me down already!" said blossom with a pout.

"Alright cupcake, maybe you want to close your eyes." Bubbles nodded and closed her eyes. Boomer looked at her pretty face, that tense face. In a second Bubbles felt like she was pulled and not pushed, and then she felt something soft and moist against her own lips. She opened her eyes and saw Boomer gently kissing her, he was not harsh, he did not kill or murder her, he just kissed her... Bubbles kicked him in the shins and he quickly backed away smiling devilishly. Bubbles touched the spot where he had kissed her.

"But why..when..how.." stammered Bubbles.

"You're too cute to kill just now babe" he said as he started to fly, bubbles completely forgetting about the kiss wondered how the heck she was going to get down now, she couldn't fly and she couldn't climb down..then all of a sudden someone grabbed her and she started floating in the air.Bubbles didn't look to see who it was instead she gave her speech.

"List Mr.Boomer let me tell you, I'm only 14, kissing me like that is not formal, you know? It's no fair, you should read the book young teen souls it should teach you respect" then bubbles heard a familiar deep voice above her.

"You talk too much kitten" Bubbles for the first time looked up and saw it wasn't Boomer carrying her..oh no..it was his brother.

"Um thanks" she whispered

"You're welcome" replied Butch's cold voice.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Bubbles curiously

"Hmm?"

"What's that perfume you wear called?" he looked at her astonished _, she's straight forward isn't she _he though and smiled secretly to himself. The rest of the way home was filled with questions and answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Take responsibility for all that you are and all that you can be

Bubbles flew home angrily, what the hell was with these brothers, One minute they make fun of her, the next they kiss her, one minute they ignore her next they comfort her. Engulfed in all these thoughts bubbles reached her house and stepped in, there she saw Blossom pacing back and forth with a worried look on her face.

"Um..Blossom are you okay?" said Bubbles getting slightly worried herself.

"Oh yeah..well no ..yeah..no, well ever since Buttercup got home from the battle she locked herself in the room and said she doesn't want to talk with anyone." said Blossom still pacing around the room.

"Hmm..I'll go check on her" I said and with that I headed up the stairs, i knocked at the door but I got no response.

"I know you're in their Buttercup, now answer or I'll throw away your lucky t-shirt" and as soon as I said that the door opened, once I stepped inside the room I noticed it was all dark, so I opened the curtains.

"Buttercup.." before Bubbles could continue, she got cut off by Buttercup.

"He left me...left me in the middle of our battle..he left because he sensed that you were in trouble. He said he had to save you and he just left me standing there." said buttercup bitterly " What, what's so special about you! Your naive, stupid what is so special about you, you're his total opposite! Blossom and I never let you know but you have been keeping the group down because you're the weakest!"

I turned to see Blossom standing in the doorway and with serious eyes she nodded in agreement with Buttercup.

"You're very weak and you're interfering with all our work. We wish that you'd just stay home!" I looked at both of them with shock.

"Bubbles listen.." but before they could say anything I ran to my room, I locked the door to my room, furiously I packed all my clothes, slung the bag with all my stuff over my shoulders and jumped out the window. _Oh shit I forgot! I can't fly for another hour, oh well if I didn't die then I'm definitely dying now!_ I thought, and shut my eyes tightly and just let it be, but for the second time, thanks to luck I was floating in air...what the heck?!

I looked up to see, not dark green eyes instead icy blue eyes, looking down at me. "Boomer..." I said, but because of all the shocks I had received that night, I fainted. Yes I'm weak but I think the last thing I heard was  
"Flying when your powers are still lost is not that smart babe."

When I opened my eyes again, I was warm, cozy and I was packed in blankets, and I was lying down on a bed..what...where was I, i quickly scanned the room, it looked like..a boy's room, filled with pop rock band posters, the room was neat and tidy though. I quickly got up and stepped out of the room.

"Where the heck am I?" I mumbled to myself, _Oh my god! I could be kidnapped! I have to get out of here! _I slowly tip-toed down the hall and towards the main door, then suddenly I heard a deep voice that made me jump!

"Going somewhere angel?" I turned around quickly, only to see Butch facing me with his dark Green eyes narrowed and a smirk on his face.

I gasped. "Did they kidnap you too! You know kidnapping is so common these days, well don't worry, we can both escape through this door, just keep quiet and tip toe!" He looked at her and shook his head.

"Sweetie why would I want to escape when this is my house." Bubbles eyes widened, "that could only mean one thing! You kidnapped me, let me tell you I'm not that kind of girl! I will complain to the principle and the teacher, and blossom, but blossom and buttercup don't like me anymore so...erm anyways I'm gonna complain" Butch looked at Bubbles with interest and she just stood there blankly staring.

All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms curve around her waist and pull her, and since it was way, I repeat WAY too much shock for her in one day, she did what any typical Bubbles would do...yes she screamed. Loud and clear she screamed. Hoping that whoever was touching her would stop, she knew it wasn't Butch because he was standing right in front of her smirking and also because and typical Butch would never EVER do this to her.

"Wow, calm down babe!" said a familiar voice, Bubbles turned around to find Boomer smiling devilishly at her. Then Bubbles noticed something, Boomer's smile faded as he nervously looked at his brother who now had a serious face, it was actually so serious that he scared Bubbles.

"I guess you found out..er..I only bought her to the cabin..to um.. complete our evil plan..which er..only I know about?" said Boomer with a nervous smile on his face. "Oh, gee that's the best excuse that I've ever heard." said Butch sarcastically.

"Wait a minute people, I'm the victim here, help me understand just what the heck is going on!" said bubbles annoyed not knowing why she was in the rowdy ruff's house, why she was witnessing an argument between butch and boomer, and well yeah! Boomer looked at her and smiled devilishly again.

"Come on babe you should know the most, I was flying around town lookin' for something to do and there I see a tear eyed power puff, jumping from her room's window with all of her stuff when she can't fly because she lost her powers." That reminded Bubbles alot and she looked down at her feet with embarrassment. At this comment both Butch and Boomer looked at her and said "Mind telling us what happened?". Oh yeah this was going to be a long night!

Authors Note:  
So there's a bit of Boomer showing his interest in Bubbles scene, now think did the Two nice sisters turn evil on their own or...

Maya


	8. Chapter 8

If you think your teacher is tough, wait until you get a boss

Bubbles was sitting in the rowdy ruff boy's house, on a couch with both Boomer and Butch staring at her with eyes wide open, well at least Boomer, Butch just had his eyes narrowed in concern. Yep Bubbles had told them everything that happened alright, and being as naive as she was she had also told them exactly what Buttercup had said to her about Butch leaving the battle for her, and she thought that this was the thing that shocked both brothers the most.

"Well, well looks like sisters are having cat fights over Butch eh?" she heard a voice say, and it was not Boomer or Butch this time, butch was too busy trying to act calm and Boomer, well with his eyes wide and his jaw hung open he couldn't really talk. Bubbles looked at the door way and found a red hair, red eyed boy, standing their with a smirk on his face.

"Um..not really I think buttercup likes Butch though, maybe they can get married and have kids and live in a nice house, there are these really nice houses in the magazines, I like red houses though, which ones do you?" Brick just smiled at her, and butch shook his head in confusion.

"So I kinda don't really have any place to stay and..um..I was just wondering.." all Three boys looked at her like they knew exactly what she was going to say. "Well even though you're our enemy, and you talk alot, and your straightforward, naive and stupid, you are just as nice too so I guess..um..as long as you don't mind living with Three boys.." said Brick with a stupid grin on his face. Bubble's eyes widened with delight and she ran up to him giving him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

Brick just scratched his head , "No big."

"You'll have to share the room with Boomer though, we don't have enough and I don't think you'd want to sleep on the couch." Being as happy-go-lucky as she was Bubbles just nodded her head, apparently too naive to understand that yes boomer was a boy and she was a girl. Butch just looked at his brother with a cold look on his face and Brick stared back smirking, Bubbles could have sworn she saw lightning between the both of them.

"Alright then, it's late let's all pack up and get some sleep, when Bubbles finally looked at Boomer, he had his devil smile on again. Bubbles headed to Boomer's room, it was the same room that she had woken up in when she first gotten up.

"Nice room!" said Bubbles cheerfully. "Go figure, you know babe since their is not enough space in here both of us could sleep on the same bed!" he said grinning. "No I'm sure you don't mind sleeping on the floor, alright then goodnight Boomer!" before Boomer could argue, Bubbles was already on the bed and fast asleep. Boomer smiled and went up to her, he ran his hand through her curly blond hair and kissed her on her temple, then he whispered "Goodnight babe" and put a comforter on the floor so he could sleep.

The next morning Boomer felt bright sunshine on his face, he groaned to see Bubbles up and dressed with her bed made, standing over him. "What time is it?" he mumbled, "Oh it's 7am!" said Bubbles and walked out of the room leaving Boomer extremely dumbfounded.

Next she went to Butch's room, where he was tucked in blankets, his comforters were all green, the theme of his room was apparently green and black. The room had many rock band posters. She guessed that he listened to heavy metal. She opened the curtains to his room and his reaction was a tad bit different from Boomer's. "What the fucking hell!" he yelled, "Wow, swearing bright and early in the morning, you are exactly like Buttercup in the morning you know that? Well wake up it's 7am already time to get up!"

Butch got up from his bed and as she expected he was wearing black pajamas and a green shirt. All the colors were solid with no colors or patters on them. He walked on over to Bubbles and pinned her to the wall, his face extremely close to hers and his breath surprisingly did not smell bad at all. He looked her straight in the eye.

"You do not wake me up, in the morning angel, I'm.not.a.morning.person.and.you.are.driving.me.nuts!" Bubbles stared at him blankly."Can I ask you a question?" she said. "What?" he said annoyed. "How come your breath doesn't stink" he smirked and looked at her straight in her eyes,he got his mouth closer and closer to hers but then stopped. "I'm going to go get ready" he said, she giggled "alright then, I'm of to bricks room."

"Oh..ok...wait what...no wait Bubbles!" but before he could stop her she was already gone, Butch heaved a sigh, oh boy was she in for a surprise.

Bubbles entered Bricks room, surprise surprise it was all red and white. Bubbles opened the curtains but Brick did not wake up or swear like the rest of them had, he just lay there, she went over to his bed and sat down. She poked Brick a bit. "Wake up Brick, it's morning." Brick looked up at her, smiled and before she could moved a muscle pulled her towards his lips and kissed her deeply.

Authors note

Oooh, could this be a love triangle consisting of boomer, bubbles, Butch and Brick! Well we'll find out soon enough!

Maya


	9. Chapter 9

April Showers bring May flowers

Bubbles sat their on Brick's bed extremely shocked and wanted to just faint, it wasn't like he had bad breath, surprisingly like Butch his Breath smelled amazing but the shock of him kissing her was just. Before Bubbles could realize what she was doing, she slapped him, hard on his face. Just then Brick shook, his eyes opened wide and he looked like he was more shocked then she was. Bubbles looked into the doorway and saw Boomer and Butch standing their like they had rushed to Brick's room knowing that this would happen. Bubbles just stared at them and they stared at her and Brick just..looked like he had no idea what in the world was going on.

"Listen babe..um" said boomer as if trying to explain himself. Bubbles, being Bubbles, did what any Bubbles would do...yes she screamed, but then she felt a hand clasp on her mouth. It was Brick's.

"Doll, don't scream in the morning for heavens sake and let Boomer and Butch explain" said Brick, his face looking extremely annoyed and disturbed.

" I suppose that now that you'll be living in our house for a little while you should know, Brick has a little problem, it may sound weird but, you should always let him wake up on his own, ALWAYS, if anyone wakes him up he does what he did to you and not on purpose, but unconsciously, and please trust me on this one, I have had experience and it is NOT good to be kissed by another boy, ugh!" explained Boomer.

Bubbles nodded understanding and smiled, but Brick looked like he felt something wrong, his eyes filled with concern, as if he had not done it unconsciously. Bubbles didn't know, she just noticed the worry in his eyes as they narrowed.

"Get some breakfast you guys then it's time for training." said Butch.

"Training?" said Bubbles confused. Every ones faces returned to normal and they smiled. "Yeah we train every single morning at 8 am, Butch leads it because he is the strongest!" said Boomer smiling.

"So that's why you grew so strong the other day, anyways, can I see you guys train?" said Bubbles curiously. "Yeah, you see our house isn't in the town, it's in the forest, and we train outside." said Brick.

"Okay, let's go outside then!" said Bubbles cheerfully. "Um yeah, I think your the only one dressed, rest of us are still in pajamas..." said Boomer, all this while Bubble noticed Butch never said anything, instead his eyes just looked really concerned. As soon as they all got dressed, they went outside, Bubbles sat on a bench with Brick, watching Butch train him. Butch tried to punch Boomer but he dodged, the he put his foot up front and Boomer tripped. That was so funny that Bubbles cracked up right their, and Brick laughed slightly trying to hide his smile.

"If you think you can do better then try!" said Boomer to Bubbles, Bubbles now giggling, said "No I really don't think I should." said Bubbles now a bit concerned.

Boomer smirked, he lifted Bubbles flew over to Butch and dropped her right in front of him. His green eyes were narrowed, Bubbles guessed that he took fighting seriously. "I'm just going to um..leave" Bubbles turned to leave but a sharp cold voice stopped her. "Stop!" she turned around to find Butch staring at her with cold eyes. She ignored him and turned to leave but she heard him again "Stay still!"

Bubbles looked at him and he looked at her, he called her in and told her to fight. Butch tried to punch bubbles but she dodged, she turned around but before she could fully, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it, he stood behind her, her back was to him but her head was turned, and she looked at him in pain, tears started to well up in her eyes. "You're weak cupcake" he whispered in her ear, so close she could feel his breath on her neck as her neck hairs, stood up.

Anger welled up inside Bubbles, after he let her go, it was the same thing her sisters said. She was so mad that she grabbed his hand and bit it. Not the extraordinary move but, the only thing she could think of as her tears and anger all mixed together. Butch looked at her in shock, then smiled in pain, he put his hands through her hair. She quickly let go.

"Remember angel, I can read minds." he said before leaving, Boomer and Brick just stared at them in shock.

Authors Note:

Could Butch know exactly the pain Bubbles is going through, is Boomer just playing with bubbles or is he really interested, and why was Brick so shocked after kissing her when he knew it was a habit? Could this be a big mysterious triangle that has yet to reveal itself.

Maya


	10. Chapter 10

Staring at the blank page before you open up the dirty window

Bubbles was sitting on Butch's bed, him sitting in front of her and she was treating his wound with medicine and a cotton swab. Apparently she had bit him so hard that it had formed a purple wound, she kept on saying I'm sorry to Butch. She focused her eyes on his wound, no words were exchanged.

"This one might sting a bit." said Bubbles, as she got the medicine. "Just grab onto my hand and squeeze it wen the pain comes OK?" Butch didn't say anything, she didn't look up at him either, she slowly applied the medicine. She felt him squeeze her hand a bit, she looked up at him for the first time, and he just stared at her with for the first time eyes that were a bit joy us.

"I'm really sorry Butch, I didn't mean to, it's just something inside me just boiled up and.."

"You got mad because I called you weak, it's the same thing Buttercup said isn't it, they abandoned you, they told you that they didn't need you, isn't that true." said Butch in a serious tone.

"That's not true, every ones nice, they said I'm weak so? Everyone has mood swing, they're my sisters how can I be mad at them i mean..." Bubbles voice started to break down and tears started to well up as she continued "We've always been together and for Buttercup I'm willing to hide away and never come out, you know she's my sister." Bubbles was now crying as she moved up on Butch's bed and hugged her knees. She felt a hand go around her shoulders, it was Butch, she rested her head on his shoulder and cried it all out.

"We all have those moments, but when someone disrespects you, you do not need to respect them" Bubbles sniffed. "Um thanks, I'm done coating your arm with medicine, so you get some rest."

Bubbles walked down the stairs to the kitchen, their she opened the freezer, she saw a big tub of chocolate ice cream, which made her grin. She Grabbed the tub, scooped some ice cream out in a small bowl and cut some strawberries onto the ice cream. "Aw..none for me?" Bubbles turned around to see Brick wink at her, she laughed. She scooped some more ice cream for Brick. They both sat down on the couch and ate in silence. After a little while, Bubbles managed to ask.

"Brick, why is Butch like that, you know so similar to Buttercup yet so different..he can be so cold and rude, he even hurts me physically but theirs something about him that's always reassuring..when I'm with him, theirs this strange protected kinda feeling. " Brick looked at her, his eyes softened, he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"That's just our Butch, Bubbles, rock on the outside, but soft on the inside." He kissed her on her cheek and started to get up. "Don't need to get curious doll face." Bubbles looked into his eyes for a little while and then nodded. Before leaving, Brick quickly turned around, "Oh yeah school starts tomorrow, Boomer and I transferred into your class." said Brick smiling before he started to leave. "Oh OK, wait what?! Ugh!" groaned Bubbles, Brick just winked at her and left.

Bubbles stepped outside into the forest, it was actually pretty good, she started to walk into the forest, their she saw a big tree, she hadn't climbed a tree since she was 7! She got excited and headed towards the tree, and started to climb it, she climbed so high that she was extremely exhausted. Bubbles looked down and suddenly her heart skipped a beat, how did she get down when she was 7, oh yeah she flew...wait a second climbing the tree had made her exhausted that meant...no flying for another hour!

"Help! Any tree climbers, fire trucks, Mr.octopus, help!" suddenly Bubbles lost her balance and started to fall down, not that she minded falling from a tree but she was extremely high on this tree so if she fell down, she would probably break her neck, her legs her hands and what not. Bubbles shut her eyes tight but then, thanks to yet another miracle she was floating on air again, and yes, it was the flirty, blue eyed teen. Boomer, he held her yet again as he flew.

"Babe, I can't believe I'm your counterpart even I'm not as dumb as this. When you know you lose your powers after exhaustion, then why do you even ugh! Be more careful, one of these days when I'm not here you'll get hurt!" Bubbles just looked at Boomer astonished, this was the first time he's gotten mad at her. When they were finally on land, bubbles apologized.

"Sweetie, I'm just worried about you OK? Don't get yourself hurt, now go off and get some sleep tomorrow's the first day of school!" he said and grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Three devils

The next day, Bubbles and the Rowdy Ruff boys flew all the way to school, as soon as she entered the classroom Bubbles saw Blossom and Buttercup whispering to other girls and they all started either laughing, or staring in disgust at her. Bubbles was already feeling depressed but from behind she felt a hand nudge her, it was Brick, he smiled at her giving her more confidence. Blossom looked at Brick and immediately smiled in a flirty way.

"Brick what are you doing with HER, come sit with us!" said Blossom smirking, Bubbles felt her head go down as she walked alone but then she heard brick say something that shocked her. "I don't sit with ugly faggots." then he walked towards bubbles, grabbed her hand and sat down on the desk beside hers. Then Butch came in and sat beside her too, Buttercup glared at her angrily, she wondered if the professor was worried about her, oh that's right professor was out of town for like Two months. Last but certainly not least Boomer entered the classroom and st behind them.

"Class today your poems are due, each and everyone of you must present your poems for the class" said Mrs. Shore. I was first lucky me I thought sarcastically. I took a deep breath, here it goes.

Every time that I feel sad  
Or every time I feel mad  
When I want to cry and just break down  
There are Three devils always around  
They protect me as much as they can  
Although I bet sometimes they would rather get a tan  
They are rude and bad  
But, I still love these three angels of mine!

The class was silent, then suddenly everyone clapped loudly and whistled. I looked at everyone and smiled, then headed back to my desk, Brick and Boomer high fived me, Butch just smiled and said "Not bad."

"It would have been better if you called us angels though!" said Boomer with a pout. "Idiot, we're devils not angels remember!" Bubbles looked at them astonished "How did you.." Brick smiled "Hon, we're glad that we're your Three devils!" said Brick.

Bubbles giggled and soon the bell rang and it was time for recess. Bubbles went outside with Boomer, they were just walking around when Boomer said that he saw one of his friends and that he's be right back. Bubbles nodded and then went off walking on her own, then suddenly someone pinned her to the wall.

Bubbles looked up to find Buttercup smirking at her. "Well if it isn't little miss slutty pants, still going around with Butch are ya? Well today you're going to die along with little Mr.Octopus!" Bubbles looked at Buttercup in horror, just then she noticed a little tattoo on Buttercup's hand that was never their before, it was shaped like a skull. Just then Buttercup stabbed her arm with a pocketknife and that was that, after bearing the big shock Bubbles fell to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

Just then someone put her in their arms, picking her up from the rough ground, Bubbles found a pleasant smell, a perfumer she loved, her hands gripped onto strong arms and their she saw him, even through her blurry vision, she could tell it was him, the green eyes looked at her with concern. Bubbles smiled weakly and whispered "Thank you" before fainting, right in those strong arms.

Authors note:

For those of you who don't know, yes in the last part it was Butch holding onto bubbles. Also thank you for your kind reviews I'll keep this story going, until I totally run out of creativity!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm nobodys girl..

Bubbles eyes slightly opened as her eyes adjusted to the lights in the room, she looked around...was this Butch's room...? Bubbles quickly sat up and got of the bed, but it was too soon, she was still weak from the wound and she started to loose her balance and fell down but lucking a pair of strong arms held her up and helped her sit on the bed. It was Butch.

"Butch..where are Brick and Boomer." said Bubbles weakly.

"They're still in school, I told them that I'd bring you home" said Butch his eyes cold with concern. "Oh..alright.. I'll go to my room so.." with that Bubbles started to get up but before she could Butch stopped her. "Stupid, you're too weak to walk, you can stay in my room now, wait till Boomer and Brick get home, go back to sleep NOW, you need rest and no arguments!" said Butch like he was her father. "But..." bubbles was cut off " No arguments" said butch sternly. Bubbles smiled and said "Yes sir!" then dozed of to sleep.

**Bricks POV**

Brick was lying down on the couch listening to his mp3 player to take his mind of Bubbles but nothing helped! He was so concerned about her, he had been since he got home but he could not see her because she was asleep and he didn't want to wake her up. As the music blared into his ears, he wondered why he was so nice to Bubbles, why he had let her stay with them when he was so rude to other girls, and dissed them 24/7!

Someone came in the room and took his ear phones out, he turned around to see Brick standing their with his usual serious face. "Hey man what sup?" said Brick, motioning for Butch to sit beside him. Butch sat down on the sofa. "You like her don't you.." said Butch directly to Brick. Brick shocked, smiled a bit and then said "Like who?"

"Bubbles...you like her don't you?" said Butch. "Na ah what makes you think that?" said Butch nervously. "Oh come on Brick, we all know that when you're woken up by somebody all you do is hug or pinch them, also that hasn't happened for ages, nowadays you rarely do it, boomer just made that up to calm down bubbles" Brick's face turned serious, "I don't know Butch.." he said and walked off.

**Back to Bubbles!**

Bubbles woke up in Butch's room, now that she had enough sleep, it was no problem walking on her feet, she got up from the bed and headed downstairs, their on the couch she saw Butch with a serious expression across his face. She went to the sofa and sat down next to him, he looked at her his face as usual still stone. " Butch, today I Bubbles Utonium am going to take on the hard task of teaching you to smile!" she said with a grin. Butch arched an eyebrow up and just looked at her. Bubbles got her face close to his and used her finger to turn her lips into a smile so broad he could see her teeth. "See like that!" said Bubbles, she got more close, just in case the guy had poor eye sight and did the same thing making an "eeee" sound.

Suddenly Butch put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, he deeply and very hardly kissed Bubbles. His eyes close, Bubbles was for a minute shocked, but couldn't help it she got pulled into the lust, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, putting her hands through his jet black hair, he kissed her for a long time, they were almost making out. Then Butch stopped and looked into her eyes. "Promise me one thing angel, never ever leave me. " said Butch. Bubbles looked into his eyes, if you looked at them carefully they were like an innocent abandoned child's eyes. " I promise Butch." said Bubbles sincerely.

Butch put Bubbles head into his chest and ran his hands through her hair, bubbles liked that feeling it felt nice. After a while he stopped. "Don't sleep with Boomer anymore, you can sleep in my room" said Butch, a little smile appearing at the corners of his face. "Sure, as long as you don't mind sleeping on the floor." said Bubbles smirking. "Who says I'm sleeping on the floor!" said Butch frowning. "Are you saying that you are going to make a nice lady sleep on the cold hard floor!" said Bubbles "Oh of course not" said Butch smirking. "Alright then it's settled.

That night Bubbles informed everyone about her changing rooms, no one seemed shock, specially Boomer, he seemed relieved, "Thank god I can sleep on my bed again!" that made Bubbles giggle a bit. Brick though, seemed to be staring at Butch in a mad state Bubbles did not know why. They had not told the brothers about the kiss or the hug...just the room changing. That night after Bubbles moved all her things into Butch's room, she went to brush her teeth and change into her pj's, which were nothing sexy, they were just normal kids pj's with penguins on them. Bubbles tied her hair into Two pigtails and headed out. Inside the room she saw Butch, lying down on the bed reading a novel, he motioned for her to come and sit next to him. She went up to the bed and made herself comfortable again Butch, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Bubbles went deep in though _what should I say.._

"What are you thinking princess" said Butch with a smirk, Bubbles pouted, "As if you don't know, I remember that you can read minds and you read mine 24/7 seriously give a person some privacy!" Butch chuckled, then patted her head, Bubbles noticed then that Butch's bed was bigger then both his brothers. It could easily fit Three people. "Hey Butch, i thought we had an agreement, you sleep on the floor I get the bed!" said Bubbles noticing that she was on the bed with Butch. "No I just said I wouldn't let you sleep on the floor." said Butch with a smirk. "We can both sleep on the bed" Bubbles poked him, "Butch! No fair! No fair!I tell you this is no fair!" whined Bubbles. "Sh..." whispered Butch, he closed the lamp and Bubbles rested her head on his arm, he put his free arm around her and they went off to sleep together, cozy in a blanket.

Authors Note:

Oh my gosh, I had writers block for the last few days so I never updated but now I'm full of creativness and fuzyness again! Yay!! Please review I need ideas!

Maya


	13. Chapter 13

In a moment everything can change...

Bubbles yawned and woke up, Butch was already out...gone for training she guessed. Bubbles went down stairs, fixed herself a bowl of cereal and turned the TV on to watch the morning news. Bubbles eyes widened as soon as she saw the headline and she dropped the bowl, causing one of it's sharp broken pieces to go in her feet, the pain from the glass was nothing compared to the one she was experiencing after reading the headline.

**Buttercup Utonium dies, town hero fair-well, possibly commited suicide.**

All three boys walked in startled by the sound of glass, a puddle of blood was around Bubbles feet. All Three boys looked at the TV and at once understood. "Bubbles honey..." Boomer said but he didn't know how to continue. It was like having Butch dead. "I'll fix her wound" said Boomer. "No let go of her you sissy, I'll take her" said Brick annoyed. "Shut up! Leave her, I'll take her you faggot!" said Boomer angrily, they ended up getting in a fight. "SHUT UP!" boomed a deep voice. "You brats..think of Bubbles before your jealousy!" said Butch, getting angry for the first time.

Bubbles didn't comprehend anything that happened, she just stood there her eyes wide open attached to the TV her hand in the same position as they were when she dropped the bowl. Nothing came to her mind blank..she was paralyzed. Butch walked over to Bubbles, gently picked her up and headed towards his room not saying One word.

He gently put her on the bed and started to treat her wound. The sting made Bubbles flinch..and before any words came out, before Butch could position himself. She cracked, thick tears coming out of her eyes on Butch's shirt and her head deep in his chest.

Butch put his arms around her "I know baby it's OK." he said running his hand through her hair. "It's OK baby, it's alright" he said in a soothing tone. " She was the most protective one of me you know, I used to get picked on so much but she always came along, when Blossom was going through the stage of popularity and left me out Buttercup was the one there for me. And now she's just gone!" said Bubbles, her voice breaking once again.

"When she started being mean to me I though that she'd come around and we'd go back to the good old days! But..but..even when she was about to hit me with the knife she had this expression in her eyes..like someone was forcing her to do it! Like she was trying to get out..." When Bubbles said this Butch looked directly in her eyes.."controlling her you say.." said Butch..."Mmm interesting.." he said. "Butch what are you thinking" said Bubbles in a confused tone. "Don't judge a book by it's cover sweetie." said Butch winking. "Buttercup may not be here anymore but...I have a feeling, that their was a reason she was mean and it wasn't because she was jealous, anyhow, you don't need to worry your cute little head about this" said Butch.

"She's gone Butch! She was the One who protected me always! Now who'll protect me?No one! Now who'll comfort me!" said Bubbles with tears in her eyes. "Well babe, you're looking at him" he said smiling. Bubbles broke down crying into his chest Once more, she cried herself to sleep in his lap. Butch carefully lay her down on the bed, putting the blanket above her fragile body. He kissed her cheek and then went downstairs, sitting on the couch. He wondered about what Bubbles had said earlier. _It was like she didn't want to do it but she was forced to, like she was trying to get out _. Interesting he thought, he had seen Buttercup around with Bubbles before their big fight. She was always protective and seemed to love bubbles very much...how the heck was it possible for a strong Buttercup to turn evil... something about this whole situation was wrong. The puzzle pieces didn't fit, and he was going to solve whatever was wrong for his precious Bubbles.

And so that his dead counterpart could get her peace, he grinned to himself "Well looks like it's time to be detective Butch" he whispered to himself. He got off the couch. He went up to Boomer's room, their he saw the young Boomer, sitting on his bed listening to his mp3. Boomer shut off his mp3 as Butch walked over with a smirk.

"So pretty boy I guess you like Bubbles huh?" said Butch teasingly, Boomer blushed "I do not! I just wanted to treat her wound and that stupid brick kept on being protective, what the hell is his problem, I know Bubbles better then him!"

Butch mumbles "None of you know her" under his breath. Luckily Boomer didn't hear. Butch since he was bored and had nothing to do spend the rest of the night listening to the young teenager give a speech about how Brick should back off Bubbles, and how they were maybe compatible. _This guy is driving me crazy _thought Butch at the end of Boomer's speech.

"You don't like her do you Butch?" said Boomer with a concern on his face. "Depends on how you think boomy boy" said Butch as he winked and left the room.

Butch went up to his room, since he was extremely tired he went up on his bed, he wrapped his arms around Bubbles waist, Bubbles turned to face him, her eyes a bit open, she cuddled up to him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him tightly. Butch couldn't hold his cool longer, he planted a firm kiss on Bubbles mouth, Bubbles allowed him to closing her eyes and letting his tongue enter her mouth, they passionately kissed, after the kiss ended, Butch put his arms around bubbles pulling her closer, letting her head rest in his chest. His chin on top of her head, their body's so close to one another that they were touching. With that both Butch and Bubbles fell asleep.

Authors Note:

Oh my gosh, the fuzziness made me get butterflys in my stomach and I'm the writer! God I have to stop Bubble and Butch being fluffy but I can't help it! Sorry for Buttercups death may she rest in peace!

Buttercup: Hey Bitch! I ain't dead, I have to keep you company! I can't believe you fucking killed me!

Me:How did you..Ugh nevermind, you're not allowed dot tell them the secret ok!

Buttercup: Fine! Chillax! I still can't believe you made me the bad guy.Me: Well then Buttercup says bye, we'll see you in the next chapter everyone!

Buttercup: Asshole!


	14. Chapter 14

Can't Buy Respect, but you can pick up that Bill

The next day Bubbles wearily opened her eyes as she felt someone nudging her and the sound of a loud alarm clock blaring in her ears. Bubbles groaned. "Bubbles wake up school time!" she opened her eyes a bit only to find Brick sitting beside her on the bed and Boomer behind her nudging her, when she finally got up she noticed Brick standing in front of the bed, with his cool look and slouched posture. So things were normal again. Bubbles mumbled swearing before heading off to the bathroom to get ready.

When they finally got to school Bubbles saw Blossom with a clique, she was acting all girly, and perfect it was like she was barbie! Bubbles sighed and walked to class, just then she felt someone grab her wrist, she turned around to find the redhead barbie looking at her.

"Blossom let go of me" said Bubbles in an annoyed tone, she didn't have time to waste on this, she was still depressed about Buttercup, she didn't have time to listen to barbie babble on and on about how Bubbles was ugly and jealous and what not.

"It's all your fault you know, Buttercup could have lived if it wasn't for her loving you so much and trying to break out of the sp.." but Blossom stopped herself as she clasped both hands on her mouth and just walked away. Bubbles noticed the skull on Blossom's arm was the same as the one on Buttercup's. _Weird _thought Bubbles, but ignored it and went to class. As usual she sat beside Butch, and hung out with the guys, during recess as usual Brick and Boomer went off with their friends, leaving Bubbles alone, no one was talking to her since the incident, because they didn't want to loose their "popularity" and they were worried that they would if Blossom caught them talking to Bubbles. Bubbles sat on the grass by herself, plucking it out of the ground, bored.

"Hey loner, don't take your madness out on the grass." she looked up to see Butch smirking at her, she just frowned and went back to plucking grass. "I'm bored, their's nothing to do, no one to play tag with, no coloring to do, no nothing!" said Bubbles. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't girls your age supposed to be obsessed with makeup and think playing is uncool because you'll break a nail and spend ALL of your time talking about boys, and jewelery and junk" said Butch. "That's the problem, all the girls except me do that, I want to play tag or skip rope or go window shopping or something, and just what do you mean by girls your age? It's not like your any older!" Bubbles thought about is, Butch did seem pretty tall to be a 14 year old guy, he seemed more 18, 19.

"Bubbles don't tell me you forgot, your school goes from the 8'th grade to college" said Butch with a smirk. "Oh yeah.." though bubbles rubbing her head. "Wait a minute so exactly how old are you Butch?" said Bubbles looking at him up and down. "Guess" he said.

"Um 20?" said Bubbles making her best guess.

"Close but too high" said Butch

"19, 30?" said Bubbles confused, "No Dumb ass, I'm 18" said Butch.

"Oh...ok..wait a minute! Their is no way an 18 year old guy, and his brothers who are the same age are in the class of a ...14 year old girls English class!" said Bubbles in shock. "I have my connections." said Butch smirking. 

"Butch , you better not have threatened the Principle, or the mayor, or the United Stated or The statue of liberty, because that's wrong because!" Butch just stared deep in her eyes, not wanting to make her stop, she looked so cute...wait a minute Butch get your head cleared! Your 4 years older then the girl. But he kept on looking into her eyes. She noticed and eventually stopped, and her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Bubbles you said you wanted to go out somewhere, well what better time then now." said Butch. "That's stupid Butch, because it's school right now and..." That's when she noticed the look in his eyes and smile on his lips was mischievous. "No way Butch! Absolutely not! Their is no way, that I a perfect record and good student am skipping school! No way."

Yet 10 minutes later Bubbles was surprised as Butch carried her flying on the way to the mall, she couldn't believe that she had let him convince her to do this!_Could this be a date... _thought Bubbles her eyes in a state of wonder. "Hm..I'm not sure Bubbles." said Butch she looked up at him to find out that he had been reading her mind again!

"Butch !" said Bubbles, but her cheeks were flushed bright red of shyness. Finally he put her down as they had arrived at the mall. Both of them walked in the mall doors and Bubbles looked at Butch "So what do ya want to do?" Butch looked at her.

"I know exactly what I want to do" he said smiling devilishly, as he dragged her in a store filled with glamorous dresses. "I certainly hope we're only window shopping, these dresses look expensive Butch!" Butch just smiled at her and dragged her in. A lady walked up to him "Oh sir Butch! How may I help you" Bubbles cocked an eyebrow, _sir Butch, what the heck since when did Butch become a "sir" _thought Bubbles. Butch looked at her and smiled "Well then lady, would you mind accompanying this man who just happens to be a sir inside the store?" this made Bubbles giggle, yep he had been reading her mind again alright.

Authors Note:

Me: Oooh since when did rude Butch become sir

Buttercup: Yeah since when did that stupid asshole become sir!"

Me: Umm

Buttercup: Why is he flirting with Bubbles...are you going to make them kiss, if you make him touch Bubbles in absolutley any way Im gonna break your bones!

Me: I guess you better cover your eyes for the rest of the story then

Buttercup: You Bitch!


	15. Chapter 15

He said girl your winning, she said boy where you been at?

Bubbles was standing outside the dressing room struggling to get away as Butch tried to push her in, he had been for the last Ten minutes because he wanted her to try on a red strapless dress, that went a little above the knees, and had been trying to push her in but she said she didn't want to, finally after a long 15 minutes Butch succeeded and Bubble heaved a heavy sigh, when she was done she came out Butch looked at her expressionless, his eyes wide open and his jaw almost dropped. He quickly controlled himself, smiled and walked up to her.

"You look great!" he whispered, extremely close to her, his hand went behind her head and without warning he pulled out the scrunchy that she had tied her mid length hair with, her wavy blond hair opened just like that, Bubbles gasped. "Butch! I'm going to change and then we can get out of here!" she said, "Oh no you don't need to show it to her, I can pay for it without her having to scan it, just give me the price tag" said Butch coolly.

Bubbles stared at him "Butch, this dress is like $140! Their is absolutely no way that you are wasting your money on this!" said Bubbles. Butch narrowed his eyes "It's my money I choose what to do with it."

Before paying he pushed her over to the shoes section, their he got a pair of golden high heeled sandals and told her to try them on, she did and stood up. Then started to take them off but he gave her the glare "Fine" she grumbled. Then he forcefully pushed her to the jewelery section, Bubbled groaned in annoyance.

Their Butch picked up golden hoop earrings and a real gold chain with a heart in the middle, and a gold bracelet with many cute charms on it then he pushed her all the way to the paying section. "Butch..this is a waste of money!" said Bubbles pouting, Butch looked her up and down and then said "No I think it's a very good use of money." _Poor guy this probably wasted all of his money..well I should say thanks ... _just then the lady at the counter came up to take the payment, Butch pulled out a gold platanium card, Bubbles eyes widened. They stepped out of the shop.

"Now you look good enough to hang out with me in public." said Butch boasting. "Well if I'd known earlier that you were some kind of rich prince I wouldn't have thought of sympathy for you" mumbled Bubbles. "Hey it's still my money, seriously don't tell me you never recognized who I was Butch, Butch Collins, you know son of the richest man in New York!"

Bubbles eyes widened, her jaw dropped, she was with the son of the richest man in new york...dozens of questions bunched up in Bubbles head. "Babe I can't answer all that at once" said Butch smirking after reading her mind. Bubbles giggled, oh well, he was still Butch to her, the same old Butch! Butch shook his head, making it look like she was some kind of child, but Bubbles did not look like that at all, surprisingly she looked like a lady, a proper lady, elegant and nice. Butch thought that she just needed a tiara to make her look like a princess. "Your my princess Bubbles you know that?" said Butch grabbing Bubble's arm as he started walking. "I'm every one's princess" said Bubbles giggling. Butch pinned her to a wall and with a wild look in his eyes whispered

"No your just **my **princess" Bubbles after recovering from the shock of being pinned to the wall, smiled. "Alright, I'm only your princess" said Bubbles poking him in the arm, Butch smiled, letting her get away from the wall he put an arm around her waist and started to walk towards the food court with her.

Both Bubbles and Butch sat beside each other, at McDonald's. "I want a cheese burger, a coke and fries!" said Bubbles grinning. Butch looked at her smiling "I thought, girls your age are obsessed about weight and only eat those boring salads, but obviously Bubbles is different from them all aren't you? " Bubbles nodded innocently, after they were done with their meal Bubbles and Butch continued to roam around the mall.

"Hey Butch, if your oh so rich, how come you live in a cabin with Boomer and Brick?" asked Bubbles curiously "Eh...my old man just adopted us because of our powers, now he lets us have the money he doesn't really care, because we model for him due to our good looks, I think that's the only reason we're even with him, I'm the only one who has golden platanium, Brick and Boomer have silver, we moved to the forest because we hated being crowded by annoying fan girls in the town."

"Oh.." said Bubbles sadly, because she thought she had hurt him by bringing his father up, Butch grabbed Bubbles in a tight bear hug. "Don't feel guilty angel..it's not your fault." said Butch soothingly. After the hug as they roamed around, they stopped in front of a music store looking at CD'S, suddenly a brown haired girl with big brown eyes and a elegant Blue gown flung her arms around Butch, Bubbles eyes opened wide in shock. Butch pushed the girl away, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

" Cecilia I thought we had a deal, I don't like you, don't be stuck to me 24/7 for heavens sake!" said Butch sounding extremely annoyed.

"Aw Butchy I miss you so much, I was like your first girlfriend, how can you leave me to hang out with some girl just to waste your time" said Cecilia looking Bubbles up and down. Bubbles was hurt, and since Bubbles was extremely sensitive, Bubbles felt a lump form in her throat which she gulped down, she didn't want to cry here, in front of Butch and his ex- girlfriend. So she just stood their expressionless. Butch looked at Cecilia.

"We broke up a long time ago, we are no more, so go to hell!" said butch now angry. Bubbles was getting more and more scared. "Oh so now your not getting back with me because of some slut!" said Cecilia. Bubbles couldn't hold any longer, she lowered her head as a tear dropped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away hoping no one would notice. Butch walked over to her, he took her hand and started to walk away from Cecilia. Bubbles said not a word, because she knew her voice would break down if she talked right now.

Authors Note:

Me: Oooh kind of a cliff hanger.

Buttercup: That Bitch Cecilia! I want to just go in and...

Me: Buttercup you are OUT of the story NOT IN it.

Buttercup: Can't I just go in and kick Cecilia's butt

Me: No! our dead!

Buttercup: Now I'm going to kick your butt for killing me

Me: OK bye guys!


	16. Chapter 16

Bet you thought that I'd be broken, Mascara running down my cheeks

Butch picked up Bubbles and flew to the park, there he sat on a bench and made Bubbles sit in his lap. Bubbles covered her face quickly, trying to make sure Butch wouldn't see her crying. Butch's eyes softened, he took Bubbles head and put it against his chest, slowly stroking her hair and kissing her on the top of her head, her blond hair shined in the sunlight.

Bubbles sobbed and in a broken and innocent voice said "Butch, I'm not a slut am I?" Butch looked at her and couldn't help but smile. "No darling, you couldn't be even if you tried, your much too innocent" he said laughing a bit to himself. Bubbles looked up at him with her blue eyes, as he wiped away her tears away. "What do you mean?" said a naive Bubbles. "Oh Bubbles come here" said Butch hugging her tightly.

Bubbles still sat on Butch's lap, he didn't mind because she wasn't heavy at all. Bubbles cocked an eyebrow "Who is this Cecilia anyways?" said Bubbles. "Oh she's just a girl I used to date last year, then we broke up because I absolutely despise her attitude but since then she has been stuck to me because of my richness and what not" said Butch sighing in annoyance.

"Oh.." said Bubbles "Hey Butch what time is it?" said Bubbles curiously. It had been a while since they'd left school during recess. Butch glanced at his watch. "It's 5:50 pm" said Butch casually. Bubbles fell off his lap and bench as soon as she heard the time" she got up rubbing her head.

"Ow.." Butch looked at her and smirked. " I have never ever skipped school before, and never ever for the whole day! They probably found out by now! It will be on my student record, and I won't be able to attend college and.." Bubbles stopped and slumped on the bench "It's a disaster!"

"Oh Bubbles it's OK! It's only your first time babe! Are you wondering why I picked this particular day to take you out?" Bubbles thought a bit "Yeah I kinda am..I mean it would have been much easier after school and stuff."  
"Bubbles you know today i met a girl who forgot her birthday can you believe it!" Bubbles clasped her hands over her mouth "Oh my! That's horrible! Who forgets their birthday! What day is it today anyways?" said Bubbles, she had been so shocked with the whole Buttercup thing she didn't know. "I'll tell you, today is Bubble Utonium's birthday." said Butch bluntly. Bubbles eyes widened..."Today is Febuarary 26?"

"Yep, it is, Happy birthday dense lady!" said Butch smiling. "Butch how come you.." said Bubbles but before she could finish Butch answered for her. "Your diary." said Butch normally. "Butch you read my personal diary! Grrr!" she punched him lightly on the arm but then gave him a big hug.

"Happy Birthday babe" said Butch before making her sit on his lap again.

"So did you like my gift?" asked Butch. Bubbles thought _lets see skipping school during recess, getting an outfit, shoes and jewelery gifted to you that's altogether worth atleast $2000, having a nice yummy meal, getting a bit hurt but then getting a comforting hug and then having someone tell you it's your birthday._

"It was the best birthday I have ever had!" Bubbles said kissing Butch on the cheek. "I'm glad you thought so." said Butch smirking. "I'm so not ready to face Boomer and Brick, they'll probably be wondering where I was during school" said Bubbles while lying down on Butch's lap. "Then don't go home" said Butch

"Huh?" said Bubbles confused. " You can stay with me at the hotel or something" said Butch carefree. "Butch aren't you going to go home?" said Bubbles. "No actually I wasn't planning to go home tonight. I'm so sick of listening to Boomer ramble on about how Brick should stay off you" this comment made Bubbles giggle.

"Um...won't it be trouble for you Butch?" Butch looked at her and winked "Not at all babe, besides I'll take one room." Bubbles quickly got up and made a strict face "Butch collins! You better not touch me tonight!" said Bubbles defensively.

"I haven't done that so far angel." said Butch smirking at her. "Oh while reading your diary I learned one thing" said Butch making Bubbles sit in his lap again. "And what's that?" as Bubbles quizzically, Butch quickly started to tickle Bubbles and she started laughing non-stop. "I learned that you are extremely ticklish!" said Butch smiling devilishly. "Butch...stop...please!!" said Bubble in between laughs.

Bubbles followed Butch to the hotel and when she entered she was astonished! It was literally a 5 star hotel and looked extremely expensive. Butch went to the counter, and ordered one room. Once again she heard the lady at the counter call Butch "sir".

Butch came running up to Bubbles, "Let's go!" he said, we both walked to the elevators and waited, I looked around, so this is where Butch was when he randomly disappeared from the house sometimes. The elevator finally came, when they got to their room Bubbles entered and the first word she said was wow. The place was huge and elegant and..it looked like it was owned by Butch already or something, which it was, it was a special room for Butch only, he had it booked, so it was his only.

Bubbles sat at the edge of the bed. "Welcome to my second home!" said Butch with a smirk as he entered the room making Bubbles laugh. He sat next to her. "I have one more gift for tonight." said Butch. "Their's more?!" said Bubbles in disbelief. He gave her a small and beautifully wrapped box. Bubbles opened it, it had a beautiful gold bracelet that had the pattern BUTCH ♥ Bubbles on it's charm, and their was also a card. "Oh Butch! It's beautiful!" said Bubbles. "What is this card?" said Bubbles confused. "Oh it's the card to my room, it's an extra copy for you, come here any time you need to escape or vent OK?"

"Aw...Butch that is so sweet!" said Bubbles, hugging Butch. Butch moved his lips closer to hers, then gently planted them on hers, and the kissed wildly, Bubble put her hands through Butch's hair, letting his tounge find an entry into her mouth, the continued kissing on the bed, Butch layed her down on the bed and continued kissing her wildly. This time they didn't stop their, Butch moved his kisses down her neck and they went on.

Authors Note:

Me:Happy Birthday Bubbles!Buttercup do i see tears in your eyes?

Buttercup: Hell no it's just..the um..dust! This Butch guy..I might reconsider him..

Me:So you don't mind, that Bubbles is ...losing her..purity to him?

Buttercup: Normal occasion I'd kill you but it is her birthday so..


	17. Chapter 17

You think your going no where, when your walking down the street

Bubbles Utonium woke up, feeling extremely tired yet comfortable..why was this bed so comfortable? Wait a minute...Bubbles looked around the room and sure enough she was not home, yet she was lying down on the hotel bed wrapped in white sheets, her red dress on the ground..Bubbles looked inside the blanket and found out that yes she was naked! Oh no...Bubbles remembered the events from the night before and even though they made her a bit worried she smiled to herself. Just then a horrible thought went through her mind..she quickly looked besides her and yes sure enough, Butch Collins, the late sleeper had not yet left bed.

Bubble's cheeks flushed bright red, her dress was at the other side of the room and she was naked in bed with a guy who might wake up any moment, and the only thing she had was a white sheet! Bubbles wrapped the sheet around her and stretched as far as she could to get her dress but fell off the bed before she could, because she hears someone behind her. She looked around, no one, Bubbles sighed of relieve. She started to crawl towards the washroom wrapped in white sheets.

"Bubbles?What are you doing?" Bubbles eyes opened wide as she looked around and behind her Butch was lying down on the bed wearing boxers and yawning, probably because he had just woken up. "Um..." Bubbles was wordless, she was blank on what to say about the awkward situation, so she just grinned nervously.

Butch looked at her and smirked. "You know your body really isn't as good as your face" this comment made Bubbles cheeks bright red and she quickly looked underneath the white blanket, Butch catching her off guard peeked in too making Bubbles embarrassed. Bubbles quickly wrapped the sheet around her. "BUTCH!" she yelled in an annoyed voice. Butch smiled devilishly and Bubbles ran off to the bathroom, to take a shower. When she was out she was fully dressed in the clothes she'd worn to school the day before. She found that Butch was also dressed, he was just putting his shoes and socks on.

She sat on the bed besides Butch to put her shoes on as well and tied her wet hair in a messy ponytail, as she grabbed her shoes. "Hurry up or I'm leaving without you slow poke!" yelled Butch from the door, Bubbles quickly tied her shoes up and ran to the door. "Alright, alright!" said Bubbles slightly annoyed, as she came out the door Butch held her hand like she was a little baby but smiled when he saw she was wearing the gold bracelet he had gifted her earlier. Her hands were so soft the he was afraid he's break them, heck her whole body was soft, last night she felt so...weak like, he'd break her with one touch but surprisingly they had done so much yet he had not broken her.

"Um...Butch...I hope you know how to get back...because...uh...I have ..erm...no clue." said Bubbles slightly embarrassed that she didn't know the town she lived in that much. Butch just smirked at her, "Babe I'm not as dense as you."

Bubbles frowned _no good I know it all and I'm so special because I'm some rich snobby pants! _thought bubbles. "Dissing me in your head? What are you a 4 year old...wait..right..you are, well your character anyways." said Butch. Bubbles just frowned and walked along with him. After a little while Bubbles started to fly because she was getting tired of the walk. She poked Butch when she noticed that he wasn't heading off to school. "Um..we're going to school and I don't think this is the way." said Bubbles slightly confused.

"Who says we're going to school?" said Butch. Bubbles stared at him eyes wide open, but knew she couldn't argue, she had no clue how to get home from here and she absolutely despised getting lost! Still skipping school again? Bubbles your missing tons of studies, now I have to catch up, give a excuse note and what not!

Soon Butch and Bubbles reached home, and as soon as they entered, Bubbles was extremely surprised, the house was a mess! It looked like 10 monkeys had been left unattended in there! Phone and phonebook on the floor, pizza card box on the sofa and so much more! Butch on the other hand seemed very calm, as if he knew that oh yeah this was so going to happen. Brick and Boomer were nowhere in sight.

Butch and Bubbles heard a loud sound coming from up the stairs, they both went up and checked out Brick's room and their they saw it. Bricks was asleep in a slouchy position on his bed loudly snoring and drooling a bit, on the floor Boomer was lying on his stomach, snoring as well. Bubbles went over to Boomer and shook him a bit and stepped back of shock because as soon as she shook him he stood up alarmed.

"I'm ready for war aye aye!" he said his eyes wide open, then he looked around the room, "Oh it's you guys!" he said then shook Bubbles with a desperate sign of worry in his eyes. "Where were you?!?!"

"Um...we were...um...skipping...um..er...er..uh..." Bubbles was too shy to say she had skipped!

"We were off skipping school" said Butch his eyes cold and blunt, normal. "Well you better be happy Brick's not awake right now, he turned the house into hell because you weren't here, he scared everyone!" said Boomer shivering in worry. "Anyways let him get rest, and may I ask just where you were overnight?!" said Boomer suspiciously.

"We um...I mean I..uh..er..erm" Bubbles couldn't make herself lie! "She went over to stay at a friends house, and I, you don't need to know where I went" once again, Butch said covering for Bubbles. Suddenly Brick snorted and woke up eyes wide looking straight at bubbles. "Come on baby cakes that ain't the truth and you know it!" said Brick, he's been listening the whole time and was NOT as dumb as Boomer. He grabbed Bubbles by the hand and took her to Boomer's room and locked the door, Bubble's eyes widened in horror.Brick pinned Bubbles tightly to the wall.

"Now tell me the truth babe or I'm going to kiss you" said Butch with a devilish smile. Bubbles eyes quickly filled with worry. "I went to...um...er..well..." bubbles stuttered, she couldn't tell a lie! Brick moved his face very close. "I uh.." closer. "IwenttoahotelwithButch" said Bubbles really fast hoping that Brick wouldn't hear, but she was out of luck. "Oh, I see" said Brick still moving his face closer to hers. "What!I told you the truth, now go off!" said Bubbles annoyed.

"You told the truth babe, but I'm a lier, I'm still going to kiss you." said Brick and with that, before Bubbles could say a word, move a muscle or do anything, he planted his lips hard on hers.

Authors Note:

Woot all the fluff. Buttercup was like close to killing me so she had to go to the mad house! Anyways, the pictures of the characters is on my profile, so if you'd like to see them you can feel free!

Maya


	18. Chapter 18

Yes, no, maybe, I don't know, can you repeat the question?

Bubbles Utonium just stood...stood their and stared. She tried to move her hands free but he was too strong, then it hit Bubbles, using her feet she kicked Brick in the balls, and he moved back quickly, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Then his eyes narrowed and he smirked.

"Oh so now your going to fight with me babe?" said Brick smirking. His red eyes looked at her intently. "You know your never going to beat me." said Brick, getting himself in a position to fight. "What if I do?" asked Bubbles smirking herself. "Then you can give me whatever punishment, but if I win...then...you have to go out with me and forget about Butch."

Bubbles stood their and gaped...but was surprised to hear herself as she said "deal." Brick charged at her with full speed but she budges, he tried to twist her wrist but that was an old move Butch had already told her to watch out for, so she dodged. _Weird how did this weak, sensitive crybaby girl become so...strong? _thought Brick to himself. As he ran towards her to hit her he suddenly fell on the floor board, he realized, that he had fallen for the most easy most beginner fighting strategy, Bubbles had tripped him. He got up and smirked.

"Well well, I win huh?" Brick just looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Alright what do you want?" said brick in an annoyed tone, he had just lost to a girl! "Well...you know how your the head of the..student council?" said Bubbles innocently. Brick cocked an eyebrow "Yeah...go on.."

"Well I was just wondering if you could let me try out for the school talent show." Brick's mouth dropped and Boomer and Butch came busting in the doorway. "The talent show! That's your BIG punishment!" said Boomer annoyed. "Hey does that mean you guys were listening from the doorway!" yelled Bubbles right back at Boomer. "Yeah but!" Boomer ran out of words and Butch just stood their his cold eyes staring right into Brick's as if he was trying to kill Brick with a stare or something!

Brick just looked at Bubbles. "Honey the auditions are already over.." Bubbles pouted and started to head out of the room, just then he yelled in a loud voice. "BUT..since I'm the head of the student council" said Brick with a sigh. Bubbles turned around with a grin and hugged brick and ran in circles with him. "Oh thank you!thank you!!!" Brick just stared at her and smiled. "Your original aren't you?" said Brick stunned.

The next day during lunch time, Bubbled headed to the gym and got on stage to start singing. Brick, Blossom , Boomer and Butch sat in the student council chairs. Needless to say the perfect Blossom, and all three brothers were part of the student council. Bubbles just stared at Butch, she thought in her head, _this ones for you Butch_ completely forgetting that he could read minds.

I like the way you never sleep  
And the promises you never keep  
I like the way you say hello  
And make it sound like time to go.

I like the scar above your lip  
The way you let your feelings slip  
But they are never what you feel  
Oh so fake but completely real

Bubbles stared at the audience intently, her heart getting tense, but as soon as her eyes got fixed upon those cold green eyes, she felt completely comfortable! Like it was only him...

Don't you think it's weird? (ooh, ooh)  
Weirder than weird (ooh, ooh)  
That's what you are  
That's what you wanna be  
What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think is weird!!!!

Why was he so nice? Thinking about her birthday, when she forgot it, being sensitive, being so himself! Not even bothering to be fake around her not bothering to pretend to be nice why did it feel so good? It was all just weird!

You like the rules that don't apply  
You let the good things pass you by  
Standing there without a plan  
That's why you're such a happy man

Bubbles had always been a good kid, always, good grades, good friend circle, good everything! But since he came in her life, she started to rebell, skip school with him and what not...the weirdest thing was..that..she actually liked it!

Don't you think it's weird?!!! (ooh, ooh)  
Weirder than weird (ooh, ooh)  
That's what you are  
That's what you wanna be  
What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think it's

1,2,I wanna make some changes  
I want my money back  
I wanna start up again, yeah  
I wanna talk to strangers  
I wanna be with you  
But I just don't know where or when

She wanted to be her old self, with her sisters! With her good old life but a big part of her wanted to stay like this! She wanted to be with him but she had no clue when or where! It was all messed up but one thing she knew was that for now she liked it that way and wouldn't want it to change. With that her song ended. She looked a her judges, Blossom just took off angrily, Brick and Boomer clapped and cheered and whooped! But where was Butch. Suddenly someone grabbed Bubbles by the waist and she was pulled in, a chin rested on her shoulder and a deep voice whispered "Be my girlfriend?" bubbles eyes widened in shock.

Authors note:

So..I added a little action because some of you wanted it, I'm not really good at it as you can probably tell anyways, trying new stuff is good too! Thank you so much for all your reviews they are awesome! Also the song I used is called weird by Hilary Duff, i own nothing!

Maya!


	19. Chapter 19

So...what do we do now?

Butch had asked her out and she had agreed. They both knew it was going to happen, and so it did. That night Bubbles was sitting in Butch's room, when Butch entered the room. "Hey.." she said.  
Butch sat beside her.

"Hey..I did some research on you and your sisters..theirs something the professor and mayor have been hiding from you girls since you were born...all of you don't only possess the powers caused by Chemical X but you are all born under a certain Greek god, with their powers.

" Their is a person who knows this secret other then the mayor and professor...and that is our villain. The villain let's call him X, so X knows about your strong powers and wants to secretly absorb them from you and become the greatest god in the history of towns ville, I'm guessing that X possesses some kind of godly power too but ..I have no clues that could help me find out exactly what god power he is born under..."

Bubbles took all the information in and was extremely shocked! She had so many questions but right now she just wanted to help Butch, by giving him all the possible information. "Um..I saw a mark of a skull on Buttercup and Blossom's arm and I thought that it was a bit weird..that they both had it.." Butch looked at Bubbles smiling as if she had given him a big puzzle piece. "X is now called Hades" said Butch, Bubbles gaped.

Hades, was the Greek god of the underworld! When the time came to see who would rule the heavens, Zeus got the heavens, Poseidon got the seas and Hades got the worst, the underworld, it was his job to take away dead souls, or kill someone at their time to be killed. He could be invisible while doing this.

"The skull represents death..which could only equal the one and only Hades." Bubbles got confused. "Wait, hades is already so powerful, he can kill anyone..then why would he want our powers?" said Bubbles in confusion "And how did Buttercup die...wait a minute...if X is Hades then..that could only mean...Buttercup's soul is in the underworld!" Butch nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but what Greek gods are all of us born under anyways?" said Bubbles out of curiosity. "Buttercup is the goddess of wisdom, and war Athena, their personalities clash and fit perfectly, Athena in the old days used to be what we call a tomboy in the modern day just like Buttercup."

" Blossom is Hera, the sister of Zeus and wife, goddess of Olympus, their personalities clash as well..because they both get jealous easily."

The Greek gods themselves saw you when you were just created and seeing which one they like, passed their power onto. Out of all these gods their is only one who can fight Hades...the great Aphrodite, although she possesses not many powers she is the goddess of love and beauty...I don't know where she is but we need to find her...Bubbles unfortunately I couldn't find what power you have even after all the research.." said Butch annoyed.

Bubbles giggled

"That's alright! Tell me what gods you guys are!" Butch frowned " We were granted with Greek hero's powers not gods, Boomer is Achilles, the god know a lot for his looks and strength, he could only be killed if tapped on the ankle, Brick is Theseus, and I'm...Gaah! I'm the strongest one obviously, I'm Hercules!" said Butch annoyed.

Bubbles tried not to be rude but couldn't help it, she ran around the room laughing hysterically. "You may be as strong as Hercules but you look nothing like him!I doubt you'd be as strong!" Just then Bubbles felt a sharp whip of pain..she opened her eyes to find out that Butch had twisted her wrist, her back was to his extremely close and her face turned to face him.

"Ouch..." said Bubbles in pain. "Don't have a lot to say now do you angel?" said Butch letting her go. Bubbles got extremely mad.

Bubbles pushed Butch onto the bed when he was not expecting it and climbed on top of him, her eyes filled with rage.

"You listen to me Butch Collins! I'm a nice person and i don't like violence and you should know that peace is a good way to help me understand, and talking is the best thing and.." before Bubbles could say anything Butch quickly switched the positions with him on top of her and looked into her eyes smirking.

"Now you listen to me Bubbles Utonium, you are going to kiss me and you are going to kiss me now, if not I'll just have to get a head start!" said Butch sarcastically and before Bubbles could protest he planted his mouth firmly on hers and his tongue started to linger.

Bubbles put her hands through his hair, and he made her sit on his lap, after the kiss, she rested her head in his chest and he gently massaged her head. Eventually Bubbles yawned and fell asleep in his lap, Butch gently took Bubbles and placed her on the bed, and lay down beside her making himself sleep as well.

Authors Note:

Okay, I thought it was time to get things up and notch so I introduced my mystery, I didn't really know what to write for this chapter. Anyways, I just did a big assignment on Greek Mythology, so i know all the gods, it's how I got the idea. Reviews appreciated!

MAYA


	20. Chapter 20

Just who the hell am I?

"Bubbles..." Bubbles looked around she was in a blank space and in front of her she saw buttercup, her hair black and long reaching until her waist, with an elegant green gown she looked at Bubbles. "Bubbles...the skull...it's going to be a tough ride for you Bubbles but I want to to promise me that you will fight!!" Bubbles ran towards Buttercup to try and hug her but her hand went through Buttercup. "Bubbles...don't judge a book by it's cover! Be tough throughout the quest Bubbles." Tears formed in Bubbles eyes "Buttercup..don't leave me...don't leave me" but even after all her shouting Buttercup waved goodbye and started to fade, the last words were "Don't judge a book by it's cover."

**Butch POV**

Butch got more and more worried as he felt the delicate Bubbles trembling in his hands her eyes closed, she kept repeating the same thing. "Buttercup don't leave me!" her forehead getting sweaty. He didn't know how he could help her instead he did the only thing he could, he held her tight in his arms. Bubbles suddenly got up eyes wide open and she started crying in his chest. "Buttercup left Butch, she was right their in a green gown..but she left!" Butch put his arms around her. "It's OK baby" he said kissing her on her temple.

She lay down on his arms cuddling up close to him and he kept on caressing her back, and soon she fell into a deep slumber. Butch got a bit worried about her because...he was worried she was to weak to handle this...he just had a feeling...he had to find the great Aphrodite as fast as possible...but it was weird, no one knew who the great Aphrodite is, and no one knows whose power Bubbles has...it's a bit odd is it not? Butch cocked an eyebrow at this thought. "Could it be...NAH! Bubbles couldn't possibly be her!" whispered Butch to himself but their was something about her...

**Back to Bubbles**

Bubbles woke up the next morning and was feeling surprisingly cheery, so she got ready and was off to school, their she gave in her excuse note, on which she faked the professor's signature. When she entered the school building, she saw on the bill board a note. _Do you like acting,singing, and drama? If so come audition for the school play today! In the gym during recess! _

_This might be something that I'd be interested in..I'll go try out..for the lead role of course! _With that Bubbles headed off to her class whistling happily. Then as she was going, she saw Blossom and her gang. "Oh hey little miss Bubbles...or should I say scaredy pants! Trying out for the school play? I wouldn't if I were you! We all know that I'm getting the lead DUH! Ew..look at that hairstyle, bubbles are you like a kindergarten kid, wearing pigtails! Come on girls!" she said and in that snobby voice she walked away.

With a sigh Bubbles headed to class wanting to cry but then remembered what her sister had said..stay strong Bubbles, she thought to herself. After 3rd period Bubbles headed to the gym, and sat on the floor where everyone who was trying out sat. She wasn't dressed out of the ordinary, she was wearing jean cloth capris, a short pink shirt and a purple jacket that was not fully zipped.

"Alright guys, hello, my name is Michael and I will be the director of the play..this year..our play is on a greek myth...the principal wanted something.."educational", anyways, I will be giving you Thirty minutes to rehearse lines for one scene, their are scripts on the table on the table at the left hand side, their are different categories, if you are trying out for leads come to me please. That is all." This Michael guys was kinda cute, he had chocolate brown hair and eyes, he was wearing baggy pants which were not too baggy with a red shirt. Bubbles was first in line.

"Alright, you want to try for lead am I right?" said Michael his eyes on his paper. "Yes! But may I point out, it's rude not to look at people while talking to them! You should learn that like in the first grade, but if it is different in some countries then maybe I'm wrong..but still it's like you should know cuz you can look at the internet and..." The boy looked up from his papers at Bubbles with an interest, everyone else stood their gaping. A girl whispered to Bubbles "I can't believe you said that to Michael! No one ever stands up to him!" Bubbles giggled nervously. "Um...anyways..script" Michael smirked, handing her the script.

"Now then..Miss ramble, the lead is greek character Aphrodite. Here is your script" he said handing her the script, just looking at her with somewhat of an amusement/smirk smile. "Um..thanks.." said Bubbles. The first page described Aphrodite's feelings during the scene, they were flustered, she was in deep confusion as everyone had left her, her closest sister Athena had too. Bubbles...felt like she knew the feeling...the deep emotion of loneliness. The lines weren't hard to memorize. Soon Thirty minutes were up, Bubbles hadn't practiced the acting but something inside of her told her that it was going to be OK.

Bubbles stood in line and watched all the girls doing the scene, she was amused...beyond amused when she saw Blossom. She was good, how was Bubbles supposed to beat her? Soon she heard her name being called. "Bubbles Utonium..or as I like to call her Miss ramble your turn." sure enough Michael had a smirk planted on his face. Bubbles frowned and stuck her tongue out at him before presenting.

Bubbles looked at her audience...she missed Buttercup, how she wished her sister was here, she always supported Bubbles, whenever she presented, when she was scared at night or when she was auditioning for something. She felt the sadness and confidence engulf her.

"Athena...where have you gone? Where have you dissapeared in the horrifying darkness of the night!" said Bubbles her eyes filled with sadness and loneliness. Somehow..some force was taking over her body. "No Athena...you are my right hand...where are you gone? Do not leave me! How am I supposed to survive in this horrifying world without you" said Bubbles her voice filled with emotions that felt real! A tear dropped from her eye...how had she.

The scene was over Bubbles looked over at the judges with hope...well at Michael. He looked at her his eyes narrowed... his look worried. He looked at her walked up on the stage, his eyes filled with darkness. "You! You have come to get me Aphrodite..I've waited for years love!" said Michael, as he pulled her in a hug. "Um...Michael?" said Bubbles confused. Michael quickly pulled away..his eyes normal once more. "Oh..um...You get the role!" said Michael as he walked out.

Blossom looked at Bubbles with a cold stare, so did all the girls who never got to go try, honestly Bubbles felt bad for them..but..fair is fair? She walked out confused. What the hell had happened to Michael? Was he feeling OK? She looked at the sky in wonder, how many mysteries out their yet to be solved?

Authors Note:

Yay! Writers block went away!! So this chapter actually had stuff in it ;P Anyways, ooh new character...Michael!!!! Eh..he's just my imaginary character, we'll see how it goes! Please review!  
**  
**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm thinking about letting it out, I wanna give in I wanna go out

Bubbles was standing outside the house singing quietly to herself.

"Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window, dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy, I would pray. Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me..wanted to belong here but something felt so wrong here" Bubbles looked out into the darkness. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her waist. "You know I think girls have cooties, but your case is different" said a deep voice. Bubbles smiled lightly and put her hand through Butch's hair. Butch pulled her closer, she could feel his heart beat slow and steady, she could smell his perfume, and feel his hard chest against her back. "You sing well, but singing without an audience seems pointless" said Butch chuckling slightly.Bubbles smiled, she walked in and sat on the couch with him, she lay down in his lap. "How come your chest is always so hard?" asked Bubbles.

"It's called a workout babe" said Butch smiling. "Oh..." said Bubbles, cursing herself in the brain for being stupid. "Oooh the sweet naive Bubbles says bad words in her head!" said Butch smirking. Bubbles got up frowning and looking into his eyes said "You listen Butch Collins, you MUST stop reading my head!" Butch narrowed his eyes "Make me" he said in a teasing voice. Bubble tackled him to the ground, but he was not off guard he got up quickly picked Bubbles up flung her over his shoulders. Bubbles kept on hitting his back telling him to let her go but he did not listen.

Butch took her to his room dumped her down on his bed and closed the door. Butch walked to the bed and sat next to her. Bubbles frowned and crossed her arms. "Butch no fair!" Butch just smirked pulled her closer. Bubbles looked up into his eyes. "I never play fair cupcake" said Butch with a smirk. Bubbles gave him a kiss on the cheek then started to head out of the room, but before she could he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. He bought his face closer to her and gave her a deep kiss. Bubbles finally pulled out of the kiss and whispered "Let me go now, their is something called homework you know!" Butch let go of Bubbles and smirked. "Yeah yeah.." he said in a bored tone.

After she was done with her homework, Bubbles headed to the kitchen, cooked herself a little meal and then headed back to the room to get to bed! Bubbles headed to bed, but before she could enter at the doorway she saw a sight that caused her eyes to be as wide as saucer pans. Their on the bed was Butch...with Cecilia making out! She couldn't even see Butch's face because of her tears, she accidently let out a little wimper and Butch looked up immediately.

"Look Bubbles, it's not like it seems OK calm down!" but it was too late. "You are such a ..a...the b word! You are such a b!" Bubbles got mad at herself she couldn't even swear, she really was a baby no wonder she got cheated on. Bubbles ran down the stairs, tears flickering in her eyes, Butch came after her but he was too late, Bubbles took her purse, her coat and headed out the door. She had no clue where she was staying for the night, no clue, but she knew that she was not going back in that house! Bubbles sat on a bench and rummaged through her purse looking for cash, but instead she found a card. _The hotel._.she thought._.it's Butch's room but..I have nowhere to stay and..._ so she went up to the 5 star hotel and waited at the elevator, as soon as she was on the top floor she went to the room and entered.

The room felt so warm...even though it was the bastard Butch's room, it felt so..home like. Bubbles felt comfortable and that was all that mattered to her right then. She was so not going to school tomorrow, so she called the school from the room letting them know she wasn't coming because she had a "cold". Then she went to browse around the house, she hadn't really looked around it alot because of what happened that night on her birthday...the thought of it made Bubbles blush bright red. The lounge had a comfortable looking sofa and a flat screen T.V with tons of D.V.D's in the shelfs. The room had the bed, which was neat and it smelled like perfume.

Bubbles looked down at herself, her hair was in pigtails, she was wearing capris and running shoes, she was also wearing a red and white shirt which had a glittery rose on it. Bubbles thought to herself _My bra size is barely even a B, I'm not that hot kiddish actually, so it's no wonder Butch went for that Cecilia! _Bubbles felt tears in her eyes again. She went to the kitchen and looked in the freezer, and luckily found what she wanted. An ice cream cone. Bubbles put the movie Alvin and the Chipmunks in the D.V.D player. She remembered when Butch had first brought her here.

**Flashback**

_Butch came running up to Bubbles, "Let's go!" he said, we both walked to the elevators and waited, I looked around, so this is where Butch was when he randomly disappeared from the house sometimes. The elevator finally came, when they got to their room Bubbles entered and the first word she said was wow. The place was huge and elegant and..it looked like it was owned by Butch already or something, which it was, it was a special room for Butch only, he had it booked, so it was his only._

_Bubbles sat at the edge of the bed. "Welcome to my second home!" said Butch with a smirk as he entered the room making Bubbles laugh. He sat next to her. "I have one more gift for tonight." said Butch. "Their's more?!" said Bubbles in disbelief. He gave her a small and beautifully wrapped box. Bubbles opened it, it had a beautiful gold bracelet that had the pattern BUTCH Bubbles on it's charm, and their was also a card. "Oh Butch! It's beautiful!" said Bubbles. "What is this card?" said Bubbles confused. "Oh it's the card to my room, it's an extra copy for you, come here any time you need to escape or vent OK?"_

**Back to Bubbles**

Bubbles sat on the couch thinking about it and figured her ice cream was finished, the more she thought about the happy days the sadder she became! She started crying again. "Stupid Butch, he doesn't even keep enough ice cream in his damn freezer!" said innocent Bubbles through her tears. "Well sorry! Here you go more ice cream" said a deep voice, Bubbles absorbed in her own thoughts was just glad to see ice cream in front of her. "Thankyou!" said bubbles happily and started eating the big tub of ice cream...but it was just then that she realized. "Hey wait a minute!" Bubbles quickly looked beside her and saw him.

Authors Note:

Nothing beats ice cream now does it!!!

Maya


	22. Chapter 22

Get out, leave!! No seriously...

Bubbles looked besides her and saw Butch standing their, wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a sleeveless Hood.

"Give me the ice cream and leave" said Bubbles in an annoyed tone.

Butch looked at her and smirked. "Well excuse me! This is my room you know" that did it, Bubbles shot up angrily and went inside the room, leaving Butch puzzled, when she came out she had a heavy pillow in her hand. She looked at him her eyes in rage, she went right at him hitting him with the pillow hardly.

"You insensitive, jerk! You..you...you...disgusting two-timer, you ..you..whore!" said Bubbles while hitting him. Tears came in her eyes yet again, Butch seemed like he didn't even try to block the pillow hits.

Bubbles stopped and sat down on the couch and tears of frustration, sadness and fury came up in her eyes, she hugged her knees and started crying. Suddenly she felt embraced in a hug, as her head was against a hard chest, and she could smell the perfume again. Bubbles started hitting Butch's chest as more tears came out.

"Why?" said Bubbles. "Bubbles angel, give me five minutes to explain, that is all I ask" said Butch, his eyes comforting. Bubbles sniffed. "Fine, but give me the ice cream and a tissue box" demanded Bubbles, Butch smirked giving her both, Bubbles started stuffing chocolate ice cream down her mouth.

"OK I have absolutely, positively no clue, how the hell she got into MY room without MY permission, and started to touch me with MY constant, I swear I did not touch her, she started gluing herself on me, I tried to get out but she wouldn't let go, you have to trust me!" said Butch.

Bubbles looked at him feeling a whole lot better, but she still wanted to tease him, "I'll have to think about it" said Bubbles, Butch smirked again and came closer to her, his hands in a specific motion. "Um..Butch..what are you doing" said Bubbles worried, but soon she was laughing uncontrollably, Butch took her weak spot and started tickling her. "Forgive me now or else!" said Butch. "OK, OK!!" said Bubbles, Butch let go of her.

"Are you going home tonight?" asked Bubbles. "Nope." replied Butch simply.

Bubbles giggled "Does that mean I can stay?" she asked

"I'll have to think about it.." said Butch trying to tease her.

"Butch!" said bubbles in annoyance. Butch just chuckled.

"Are you seriously watching Alvin and the Chipmunks! That's a kid movie...oh yeah..you are a kid, in your heart anyways, you would be too scared to watch a horror movie" said Butch with a smirk.

"I can too watch a scary movie!!" said bubbles, "Oh really, then you wouldn't mind watching the Grudge with me I watched it 3 times already but it's my favourite" said Butch with a devilish smile. "Um..o..okk...u.u.um. I.I g.g.guess so" said Bubbles stuttering.

As soon as the movie started Bubbles almost screamed loud enough to wake up everyone in the hotel, luckily Butch knew that was going to happen so he put his hand on her mouth, her eyes were still as wide as saucer pans though, she held the pillow tightly. _I'm going to show him..I'm not a baby!! I Bubbles Utonium am a big girl!I.._but before she could continue with her thoughts, Butch said "Can you please stop talking in your head" in a very bored tone. Bubbles frowned, she couldn't help it, so she ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Bubbles woke up the next morning only to find herself asleep on the couch...the couch didn't feel like the ..well..couch! Bubbles looked up to see that she was asleep on Butch's leg, he was asleep as well, his head resting on his hands. His breath was fresh, not at all stinky. Bubbles poked Butch slightly and he woke up, his eyes wide, which honestly scared bubbles a bit.

Butch flexed his arms and yawned. Bubbles just smirked, and went to the washroom to brush her teeth. As soon as she was done getting ready, she came outside, she was wearing a the bracelet that Butch had given her, a blue skirt, that went a bit above her knees, a white shirt with a pink heart on it, a silver heart necklace, and her hair was open tied with a bandanna.

Butch smiled, he was quick as usual, all ready as well, Bubbles walked up to Butch and he held her arm, as they walked out, both of them agreed that they would go to the fair that was in town. They both walked in the fair for a bit, and Bubbles was so engrossed in the fancy fair that she and Butch had drifted apart. When she finally did notice thought, it was bad and she was scared, Bubbles ran around clueless.

Just then Bubbles bumped into something, or rather someone, Bubbles without even looking up started rambling "I'm really sorry you know, I didn't meant to do it! Did I ruing your shirt?Because Um..you know you can wash it and stuff or iron or.." but Bubbles was cut of as she finally looked up and saw chocolate brown eyes staring into her blue ones. "Well, well, miss ramble, I never thought that I'd meet you here" Bubbles realized that it was Michael that she had just apologized to.

"Um..yeah..er..listen I'm um kind of.um how do you say it.." said Bubbles ashamed of admitting that she a 15 year old girl was lost at a fair!! "Lost?" said Michael, Bubbles shook with a start. "Um..well...yeah.." Michael looked at her now smiling. Which to Bubbles seemed kinda weird..for Michael anyways, the snobby guy.

"Want to go have some Ice cream?" said Michael, Bubbles cocked an eyebrow but just nodded as a smile started to pop up on her face.

Authors Note:

Oh my gosh!! I have had like MAJOR writers block, I was like what do i write now? SO this chappie, was kind of forced out, I didn't really want my story to die so yeah..

MAYA  
**  
**


	23. Chapter 23

_Oh it's just another day, Picking up the pieces baby trying to find a reason not to._

**Michael's POV**

I had treated Bubbles to ice cream and then, just walked around the carnival with her...when he appeared. The typical "I'm such a hot prince" kind of a guy. With shining black hair, yep that was Butch, the guy who I was enemies with, had been since a long time ago. He walked over to Bubbles and I.

"Bubbles where the hell have you been!!! What are you doing with this guy.." said Butch glaring at me. "At least I'm not an idiot who doesn't know how to take care of his girl!" I said returning his glare right back at him. Then suddenly we both looked down on Bubbles, who just stood their, looking confused like heck.

She cleared her throat as she finally starting to talk. "Um Butch this is Michael, he is the director of the school play, in which I'm playing the part of Aphrodite, and Michael, this is Butch my boyfriend." Butch and I continued to look at each other glaring with fire literally lighting up in our eyes. "I don't need to know who this guy is!! Bubbles let's go" said Butch grabbing Bubbles hand violently, as he started walking away.

Michael sighed, he was alone again. He walked out of the carnival, as he opened his BMW with his car keys. He sat down, started the engine and put on his favourite song by the rascal Flatt's, he hummed along as the song started.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears, ever now and then  
and just let 'em out_

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me

Michael pulled up in front of the big gates and put his identification card in the slot, as the big black gates opened. A man in a black and white suit came up to his car and said "Hello sir Michael." Michael shot the man a cold glare and handed him his car keys. "Park the car" he said his eyes narrowed, as he walked up to the main door and once again put his identification card through. "Stupid chauffeurs always trying to suck up to me" he mumbled as he walked into his humongous house, on the contrary, anyone who came always ended up getting lost.

He went up to his room, relaxed down on his bed. "You can come out now damnit, do I look like I'm a dumb faggot!" he said, and suddenly a muscular guys, with a big skull on his right and left arms appeared, his hair was purple and spiked and his purple eyes narrowed stared at Michael. Michael stared at him calmly. "I thought we had a deal, I'm interested in the guy not the girl, I know your the one making me attracted to her! Go find another body damnit! I can take Butch on my own" said Michael frustrated.

"We had a deal, I will get you the guy, but you must let me have the girl, you know I need your body to do that! Can't you just deal with it!" said the man with the purple eyes. "Fine but no public displays of affection, can you control yourself in public and not hug her!" said Michael slightly frustrated. The man chuckled, "Alright then so be it."

Michael quickly turned around, feeling a presence, their they were, bright red eyes staring into his own, "Not bad bro...you still have your reflexes I see, I know exactly what's going on here, I'm not going to tell anyone, as long as you let me help" said the figure smirking. Michael smirked, "I always knew you weren't the kind to leave wealth!" said Michael.

**No ones POV**

Butch was angrily dragging Bubbles out of the fair, his hands tight on her wrists, Bubbles got frustrated and shook her wrist to make him let go of her hand. "Butch! That hurts bad you know!" said Bubbles, Butch looked at her. "You stay away from Michael, got it Bubbles" said Butch in an extremely annoyed.

"What is your problem, Michael is an extremely sweet guy..well snobby actually but you know sweet too and, he helped me when I was lost, he gave me the lead role in the play! He is so nice, why do you hate him so much!" said Bubbles also annoyed.

"Bubbles you don't know him, I do! That guy is a jack ass!" said Butch angrily, as they stepped out of the carnival. Bubbles looked at him in confusion. She frowned and started walking home, the alley was dark and no one was around. Suddenly Bubbles got pinned to the wall, by Butch and without a second word, he pushed his lips onto hers, letting out all his frustration in the kiss.

Bubbles smiled gently, and pulled him closer, as she continued to kiss him, after the kiss ended, Bubbles went right into Butch's arms, and cuddled in. "Well someones feeling romantic today" whispered Butch as he put his hands through Bubbles blond hair. Bubbles smelled Butch's nice perfume as they began to walk home, slowly and silently, neither of them wanting to hurry or rush or even talk.

**Boomer's POV**

Boomer sat on the couch, he was home alone again! Butch and Bubbles were out, probably on a date or something, but Brick was out as well, which Boomer did not understand at all, he was acting odd. Specially when Boomer had asked him where he was going, he got all tensed up and just rushed out the door. Which seemed pretty suspicious to Boomer.

Boomer felt the wind come in the room, he was a loner now! Ok so he was popular at school, specially with the girls, so he always got normal boy grades, so what! He was still a loner at home. It pissed him off every time he saw Butch with Bubbles, for reasons unknown to him.

"Aw..Buddy, being a loner at home" said an evil voice Boomer knew all too well. Boomer turned around, his eyes narrows, as evil grey eyes started into his own. "It's been a Long time boomy..." said the evil voice. " Get out of my house!" said Boomer. "Oh so now your also leaving me for the goody two shoes.."

Authors Note:

I thought I'd give some background info about Michael, god this story is becoming long! How the hell amd I going to end it?

Maya   
**  
**


	24. Chapter 24

_I'm a straight up kind of girl Iam, I'm tellin' it like it is I am_

Boomer glared at the girl, who was none other then Cecilia. "Her name is not goody two shoes, it's Bubbles, just because your a whore for every rich many that lives doesn't mean that Bubbles is as well." said Boomer coldly, his icy Blue eyes narrowed. "How the hell did you get in my house anyways?" said Boomer. "Oh Boomer, I missed you so much and this is the way you treat me?" said Cecilia with a fake smile on her face.

"Listen Cecilia, I may be Bubbles counterpart, but I'm not as dumb as her, I know your personality all too well and their is no way, that I'm falling for you old tricks again you old witch!" said Boomer now angry. "Why? Why are you all leaving me..it's because of that goody two shoes isn't it!" said Cecilia, as anger and jealousy showed in her dim gray eyes. Those eyes frightened Boomer and sent chills down his spine.

"Well if I can't have either of you three brothers, the no one can! I shall destroy her!!!!" said Cecilia angrily as she stepped out the doorway. Boomer knew how powerful she was and the fact that this was bad real bad! Boomer tried calling Butch's cell phone but it was turned off. "This isn't good!" murmured Boomer to himself as he quickly grabbed his coat and headed out of the house.

**No one's POV**

Bubbles was down on the hotel room's bed, with Butch on top of her, his lips pressed against hers. How did they end up like this? Bubbles guessed because of tons of cuddling. Bubbles felt Butch's tongue linger in her own mouth as they started to make out.

Suddenly their was a big boom sound, which caught both Butch and Bubbles attention, both of them went into the hall and their she was, a girl who's hair was wild looking and who had a wicked smile on her face, it was Cecilia. Without a single word she grabbed Bubbles and slammed her against the wall. "I tried to warn you girly...no one is going to save you now...I tried to warn you by using your sisters...but no..you wouldn't get out of my way..if I can't get Butch then no one can!" said Cecilia and with that she took out a pocket knife and slit it into Bubble's arm.

Butch ran up to Cecilia and smacked her arm..everything started fading for Bubbles but she tried to keep strong she couldn't faint now! Suddenly someone slammed Butch against the wall...it was...Michael! Then mike collapsed on the floor and a man with purple beady eyes and spiky purple hair came up with fire in hid hands. He blew Cecilia across the room and gently took Bubbles in his arms, putting her hair out of her face.

"Who...who are you?" said Bubbles in a weak tone, "It is nice to finally meet you, call me Hades my love!" said the man in a gentle tone. He lay her gently on the sofa, and got back to Butch facing him, as he attacked him again but this time Butch was alert as he dodged. "If I can't have Afro...Bubbles then no one can!" he said and he blew fire at Butch.

"Don't you dare hurt my Butch Hades!" said Cecilia as she stormed towards him and attacked with ice, but he shielded, they both broke in a fight and Cecilia in one second drew her pocket knife against Bubbles fragile hand, Bubbles cried in pain, Butch ran to her his eyes horrified, his anger welled up as he joined the fight. Bubbles saw blood, people screaming and crying. Tears welled up in her eyes, just then Brick and Boomer showed up and sat aside Bubbles. "I was afraid of this, that's why I went spying in Michael's house and pretended to be his alliance tonight" said Brick. "I know bro" said Boomer. They both headed in the fight to help their brother Bubbles just lay their helpless.

Blood flew around it was horrifying for Bubbles, suddenly she felt a power take over her body, a white light blew across the room...and Bubbles fainted..asleep but her body felt as if it were moving...she was no longer conscious though..no...someone had taken over her body. Everybody watched amazed, as Bubbles transformed into a gorgeous woman. A woman with long chestnut hair, fair skin, with big brown and gently eyes, she was wearing a long pink gown as it showed her body curve, she was also wearing high heels.

She walked over to Hades and put her arm gently on his shoulder. "It is not jealousy that you face, it is a simple need of love" said the woman and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Aphrodite.." murmured the man before vanishing underground with his eyes wide. Then the lady walked over to Cecilia, whose eyes were terrifying. "Don't come close to me or I'll kill you with my knife!" said Cecilia. Ignoring the warning the woman pulled Cecilia into a hug. "Fame, fortune and love is not what you want, what you want is a friend" said the woman gently into her ear, Cecilia's eyes also widened as she fell into a deep slumber onto the couch.

Brick and Boomer's eyes were wide and they fainted of shock..the lady smiled gently as she lifted them and put them on a bed. The only one standing and smirking was Butch, "your Aphrodite aren't you.." said Butch. "You were in Bubbles all along, the goddess of kindness and love, and it was Cecilia who killed Buttercup and hypnotized Blossom..not Hades. " said Butch. Aphrodite smiled. "Well since you have finally figured that out, I shall leave her to you, she is naive, innocent, easy to be tricked and used, you better be calm with her or else I don't mind taking her with me to the world of gods.." said Aphrodite and with that she disappeared, Butch caught an unconscious Bubbles in his arms who was bleeding, he kissed her on her forehead gently.

Next day

"Oh my gosh Bubbles can you believe that I got a B on my history! That is the worst mark ever!!! Waaah!! Let me see that Cecilia chick who hypnotized me I'll just!!" said Blossom anger raging on her face. Bubbles had to practically hold her down so she wouldn't go. "Now Blossom calm down! Remember professor is coming back from his trip today and he knows NONE of what happened, so we have to be home early, tidy the house, because none of us have been in it for ages and make sure he doesn't read the old newspaper." said Bubbles feeling stress already.

"You bet we have to that freaking jack ass of Cecilia killed me! Can ya believe that, and I had to be all cheesy and give you a message in your dreams." said Buttercup slumping down beside Bubbles with an apple in her hand. "It was really nice of Hades to let you come back you know..." said Bubbles. "Well yeah..I guess.." said Buttercup. "I still can't believe that Michael is the Rowdy ruff's brother!" said Bubbles still in shock.

Just then a green flash of light passed them by and Bubbles was gone, Buttercup looked up in the air to find out the Butch had grabbed her and was flying off. "Be home by 3:30 sharp young lady!!!" said Buttercup. "Buttercup can you believe I got an A- on the math..and not an A ! Oh my god that Cecilia!!" said Blossom, Buttercup pushed her out of the park. "Let's go little miss brainy!" said Buttercup trying to ignore Blossom's speech on grades.

Authors Note:

OK their you go finished happy ending!! Please review!! I'm going to be away from fan fiction writing for a while..because I get so addicted that I can make it a 100 chapters!

Maya


End file.
